The Day Everything Changed
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my continued story of Everything Changes, so we can get posting correct, if you have read the original no need to read this, Thx
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Everything Changed**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **A/N RECOMPILATION OF MY EARLIER STORY Everything Changes Adopted from The Muse of Apollo**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously (Courtesy of Dust Jackets dot com)**

 _Beach house? Thought you were working this weekend._

 _Yeah, I'm sorry, Castle. I should've just told you. I just didn't want things to be awkward between us now that Tom and I are together._

 _No, I get it. Yeah. No, you want your private life to be private._

 _Yeah, I just don't- I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable._

Castles first instinct was to tell her he was done shadowing her at the 12th, but he hadn't thought far enough ahead to make it seem like a planned event, not one of a pendulant child sulking when they didn't get their way. He had entertained the thought that now would be a good time to end whatever you wanted to call this working arrangement, ever since Tom Demming had come into the picture, he had been reduced back to the ranks of "Writer Boy", and his ideas in theory building largely ignored unless Tom agreed or slightly modified them, and claimed them for himself.

His years of enduring the multiple bullies at boarding school had taught him to hold his thoughts, and words, but as he thought this was just another lie in a series of lies, and confirmed that Kate Beckett felt absolutely nothing for him personally, no matter how hard he had tried to woo her over the last two years. Well, he wouldn't make a scene, let her enjoy her weekend as he planned out the changes that he would be making in his.

"It's fine Kate, what's going on with the case?"

He missed the look of her face, what was it guilt that she finally realized that he had feelings, as he stared at the murder board physically, but was miles away mentally planning his release from this torture. It wasn't Kate's fault she loved Tom and didn't care for him, BUT it was her fault to treat him with the utter disdain, and even worse allow her lover to throw even more cruel barbs at him. He had considered himself her partner, even though he didn't wear a badge, it had been documented in several cases where his insights proved valuable.

 **Later That Afternoon**

 **May 28** **th**

The storage locker was the break in the case they needed, once confronted Hugo folded like an old accordion, and explained how the Euro's got into the case, and a double check with financials proved that the housewife was much more than that to the Car Dealership owner, the only problem was her husband had figured it out almost as fast as the detectives did, and played a deadly game of his own.

Since the team was officially off, not on call for the three-day weekend, Castle sprung for pizza's and beer with Captain Montgomery's approval. It was great to enter the holiday without an open case hanging over them. The party went on for a few hours until the detective from Robbery stuck his head in the door, and asked,

"You ready Kate, we should get out of here as soon as possible to avoid some of the traffic"

"I'm ready" as she flashed Tom a big smile and grabbed her jacket and purse, over her shoulder she mouthed "See you guys Tuesday" and they were gone. Castle was sitting between Javi and the captain and played his poker face well.

After a reasonable amount of time had passed, he actually had not heard much since he was contemplating what he should do and how, hell he was 40 years old and had wasted two years chasing what he thought could be the love of his life. They had grown so close after the bombing of her apartment, or at least he thought they had.

Now he was set out to accomplish two things, plan for life after Beckett, even if it meant ending the Nikki Heat books early. Hell, he had more money than he would spend in his lifetime anyway, plus he had enough research to write more novels if the contract negotiations didn't go well and he had to complete his contract. Second, even if his little girl and Mother had other plans he was going to the seclusion of the Hamptons, via helicopter, the hell with sitting in traffic.

He had thought he might offer the ride to Kate and Demming, but then re-thought that idea, they would need a car to get back, and didn't have a few stashed at the beach house as he did.

He bid the boys and Captain farewell and made his way to the Helipad and for the short trip to his beach house. As they were travelling over the highway, Rick was glad as hell he decided to take the air route, traffic was bumper to bumper, and a two-hour trip could easily stretch out to 6 hours with this volume.

 **The Hamptons**

 **5:30 PM Friday**

As his helicopter touched down, his car service was standing by to take him to the beach house where the staff had already opened and prepared it for the summer visits. Retrieving his mail, he reviewed several party invites, everyone always had a party this weekend, and he would have done so also had Alexis not bailed on him.

Imagine, foregoing the good type of fireworks for a summer program for high school students at a college, somewhere he had failed to get her priorities straight. He smiled with pride as he thought, just how grown up she was, and that he had no time to waste anymore on Beckett, it wasn't the typical biological clock but the hands of time were still turning on him and he needed to live his life.

One party invite stuck out to him among all the rest, the handwriting looked so familiar, and the fact that someone still took the time to handwrite invitations touched him just a bit. Opening the envelope, a picture and a piece of stationary fell out, it was a note from Erin Boyle, the daughter of the Police Commissioner, and her daughter Courtney. The picture had been taken recently, since her daughter was near Alexis age, only a few months separated them.

" _Dear Rick,_

 _It's been ages and forever since we saw you, I know the last time wasn't the way I wanted to end our relationship, so I'm asking for a chance to have our talk one more time. You were right, so right when you accused me of marrying the first man who came along to hurt you._

 _Actually Rick, my life almost copied yours, you married Meredith because it was the right thing to do, and Dad forced Martin to marry me once he found out Courtney was on the way, I know it's late to say this but I am sorry, so very sorry and I would like to be friends again, if you can forgive me, again._

 _My parents are throwing the party in the same spot, same time, so if you are up, PLEASE stop by, I would beg of you just 30 minutes of your time. Hope to see you Saturday,_

 _Always,_

 _Erin XoXo_

This threw a bit of a wrench into his plans, he had come to the Hamptons for a marathon writing session without the interruptions that always seemed to happen in the city, the quicker he finished the book, the quicker he could get on with his life. Erin had been a friend of the family for years, and yes, He loved her, or had loved her very much, but long-distance romances often don't work out.

 **FLASHBACK**

After Kyra had almost destroyed him, Erin was home that summer from UCLA on break, and somehow the friendship they always had known, had grown into something much more. Perhaps it was because he was on the rebound, and Erin made him feel safe, but in reality, they both knew they had fought the physical attraction for years.

Erin was the first to finally give in, by seducing him to a party, he was the only guest, and her parents were on a three day cruise, so by the time all the facts were known, both had acted on their animal instincts, often during day and night.

When the summer ended, they both pledged fidelity, yet it was only 4 months later that Erin had to break the news to Rick she was carrying another man's child. Things didn't go well for either, many hurtful things were said, and when the smoke cleared Rick had already lined up Meredith as her replacement, he never intended her to get pregnant, but 7 months after they were married, Alexis arrived.

What a sad state it turned out to be, Erin married to Marty, because she got hot pants and couldn't wait for the love of her life Rick, and he deciding on sleeping with the first beautiful lady he could find to hurt her, what a mess they both had made of their lives.

 **PRESENT DAY**

They hadn't seen each other since the day Rick flew to LA to confront her, to be sure she was telling him the truth, and the fight that ensued. Sixteen years, two wives, and countless affairs if you believed the NY Times for Rick, and One husband, one fiancé and a lot of lonely nights thinking what if for Erin later she was asking for a do-over for their discussion.

The timing couldn't have been worse, he was barely alive after Kyra, and although much older and wiser, emotionally he wasn't sure if he were much better off from the recent events with Kate. He had always loved Erin, probably always would no matter who he was with. Other than one lie and act of deceit, caused by over indulgence of alcohol she claimed, she had never made him feel like Beckett had recently.

He was in the middle of the battle of pros and cons to go or decline as the driver pulled into his driveway, and there she sat, in the flesh, as beautiful as always Erin Boyle.

"Hi Rick, I hope you don't mind but I walked down the beach and jumped your fence, Dad saw the flight manifests at the airport so we knew you would be here, just not when so I didn't want to miss you."

"Hi Erin, no problem, you know you're always welcome here, always."

"Really Rick, do you remember the last time we saw each other and the awful things we both said, I know I do, and I am so sorry. She jogs the short distance to his arms and jumps into them, "I'm so sorry Rick, you've got to believe me, that was by far the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life, and I have paid for it for the last 16 years."

"Hey, as he dries her tears on his hankie, seems to me we both did some incredibly stupid things that hurt each other, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry too," they make their way into the house to discuss what happened, well one form of discussion anyway.

TBC Again this is "Loosely" based on The Muse of Apollo's work of the same title by permission, we are taking some liberties here and Thanks Matt, hope I do you justice with it.

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

" _Dear Rick,_

 _It's been ages and forever since we saw you, I know the last time wasn't the way I wanted to end our relationship, so I'm asking for a chance to have our talk one more time. You were right, so right when you accused me of marrying the first man who came along to hurt you._

 _Actually Rick, my life almost copied yours, you married Meredith because it was the right thing to do, and Dad forced Martin to marry me once he found out Courtney was on the way, I know it's late to say this but I am sorry, so very sorry and I would like to be friends again, if you can forgive me, again._

 _My parents are throwing the party in the same spot, same time, so if you are up, PLEASE stop by, I would beg of you just 30 minutes of your time. Hope to see you Saturday,_

 _Always,_

 _Erin XoXo_

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **Monday May 31, Memorial Day**

Rick and Erin had talked, well some of the time, and actually came to understand that while one hurt the other, the paybacks only caused more hurt. To say they were in love would be pre-mature, but they definitely loved each other, and in the case of Erin, she was very defensive of Rick.

"Come on Rick, tell me her name, I won't make a scene, I promise. It'll be handled professionally, and cleanly."

"Erin, you have to promise me you will stay out of this, especially with your Dad being the commissioner it could really blow back and cause him, Bob Weldon and others some grief they don't deserve."

"Well Rick, at least I now have it confirmed, it's that Detective you based Nikki Heat off of isn't it, well she's done a number on you love, I mean I love you, but I don't want to make a career out of putting you back together when other woman break your heart.

First Kyra, now Kate, you have to stay away from her Rick, you'll wind up worse than you were when we finally got together, and this time I don't want you on the rebound. I want you to want me as much as I want you, so get ready Mr. Castle, I'm going to make you love me" she smiles but somehow Rick knew she wasn't kidding.

"Well, when I go back I'm leaving the precinct, and if possible going to cut the Heat Series short to just the one published and the one in progress, Gina's gonna shit, but I can't write about her when she's" then he pauses and looks at the beach,

"When she's what Rick, out here with some other guy fucking his brains out, what's it going to take to get her out of your system?"

"You're right Erin, I know but how do you do it, I mean it's not a light switch you can turn on and off."

As he looks at Erin, he sees the sadness in her eyes, then realizes that she is him, and he is Beckett in their relationship.

"Erin, I'm sorry, it just dawned on me how terrible I treated you, I know you screwed up, but if I had been your true friend, I would have been there for you, regardless and not let you to marry that asshole."

"Well if I had been true to our oaths as you were, I would have never put myself into the position of going near, much less having sex with him, but God I missed you so much Rick, I know it sounds terrible, but I cried myself to sleep many nights missing you."

"You know, I understand now just how lonely I made you, and I'm sorry. The good thing about our screw ups are Courtney and Alexis, both wonderful daughters, both who love us unconditionally."

"You're right, that was the only thing good to come out of our fuckups, maybe we can get it right, if we let it take its course, or am I talking out of my head. I mean, I'll take whatever you'll give me, but I just want you to be honest with me, do I have a chance?"

"Erin, I love you, I have loved you forever, but I'm not going to lie just to have sex, which is terrific by the way, I'm not sure of anything and won't be till I can walk away for good, from her, from the precinct, and from the books, I'm sorry, probably not the answer you wanted to hear, but I'm being honest."

Erin smiled, and turned his face towards hers, "actually, it was exactly what I wanted to hear Rick, no empty promises, just that there is a chance IF you can get over her. I can live with that,

So, what' your plan, are you going back Tuesday, or hanging out with Courtney and I for the day before we go back?"

"I don't have any set plans, I can text the guys and let them know I'll be in Wednesday rather than Tuesday, and you and Court can fly back with me in the chopper."

"You sure Rick, I mean Courtney already loves you, but a chopper ride back to the city would make her weekend."

"Good, It's settled, we go back Wednesday morning together in the chopper, I'll let the guys know so they won't think some harm has befallen me,"

"You're not going to text Kate? I mean isn't she your primary contact for cases?"

"Nah, and yeah she was but not going to be working any new cases, so this won't concern her, not that it would anyway, so why bother her on her vacation."

Rick typed out a quick text to Javi and Kevin, cc'd Roy,

" _Guys just in case anyone was interested not returning to precinct till later on Wednesday, taking an extra day here"_

A few minutes later, a response from Javi is returned

" _Hey, we expected you back on Tuesday like the rest of us working stiffs, what happened"_

Rick responded quickly, **"** _ **Everything Changes"**_ and sends and turns his phone off.

Erin and Rick spend the remainder of the day and well into the night together, before Rick escorts her to her parents beach home, where he sees Commissioner Boyle sitting on the porch having a beer, "Bout time you showed your face, Rick" as he laughed,

"Good evening sir, how are doing and what are you doing up so late if I may ask?"

"You're bringing my daughter home at this hour, and have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing up? He glares at Rick, holds it as long as he cans then bursts our laughing, as Rick let out the air he had been holding.

"I had to get up to go to the bathroom and thought I saw you coming down the path, so I thought I'd mess with you", he laughs

"Well Dad, it worked so hope you're happy, and you wonder why I can't keep gentlemen friends" she kids.

"By the way Dad, Courtney and I are flying back to the city Wednesday early morning on Rick's chopper, thought Court would get a thrill out of it, so you won't have to worry about getting us back, you can just enjoy the full 10 days up here"

Rick does the gentlemanly thing, walks Erin to her door, gives her a respectful kiss in front of her father then shakes Mr. Boyle's hand and says good night. Maybe tonight the dreams won't haunt him, and he can truly sleep.

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **Sunday 8:00 PM**

Kate had returned from the Hamptons early Sunday, seemed the beach house that Tom's parents owned was a time share, and they only had it for 24 hours, and there was nothing that could be booked for hotels within 100 miles, so it was a long tiring drive up Friday and even longer return on Sunday when it seemed all of New York was on the road going somewhere.

She had spent her day off doing laundry, cleaning the apartment, and wondering what Castle was doing. Thinking back, they had all shared their holiday plans except Castle, who was usually the first to overshare everything, strange she thought, but he had been a little strange for the last few weeks. She decided to give him a call to make sure he was OK, he did say that Martha and Alexis both would be out of town.

As she pulled her phone out and hit the familiar speed dial, there is a funny ring that comes over the speaker, then a noise, then a message that the number she was trying to reach had been changed to an unlisted, private number. That was odd, it had occurred once before when someone had hacked into and gotten his number, but he texted her as soon as it was changed.

She checked her phone once again for missed calls or texts from numbers or even his old number, nothing just a bunch from Tom and Lanie wanting to know how good he was in bed, not that it even got that far. She was pissed, and he was embarrassed, so it was not the most romantic of times to do the deed, so it never happened.

She opened her phone again, and this time she dialed his cell phone number she had in her memory forever and received the same message. Now she was concerned and worried about how he had been acting. Thinking back how he had been the brunt of Tom's ridicule and she had gone along with it, even allowing Espo to throw a few zingers in as well as her really began to worry her, had they taken it too far this time? She shrugged it off, did some yoga, went for a run, then showered and got ready for the new workweek.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Tuesday 7:00 AM**

Beckett didn't sleep well so she rose early went for another run, showered and stopped for coffee and was still at the precinct before 7:00 AM. She busied herself on the cold cases that had been pulled, apparently Karnowski's team had a fairly quiet weekend and Kate's team wasn't needed to assist on the case they were working.

Espo and Ryan came dragging in at a minute before 8:00 looking like death warmed over,

"What were you guys up to this weekend because whatever it was you both look like shit" she asked.

"It was Castle's Memorial Day Party at the Old Haunt, for those of us that didn't make it to the Hamptons." Ryan offered innocently.

"Castle had a party at The Old Haunt for you guys who couldn't make it to the Hamptons. When did all of this come about?"

"Last week sometime, you must have been out with Demming somewhere running down a lead and left Rick behind, he knew he was going to the Hamptons, and we razed him about it, so he closed the bar for our private party." Espo said," Why what's the problem with that? "You and Demming were off doing your thing, so at least Castle made sure his team had somewhere to go to blow off steam"

"Speaking of the Devil where is Castle, you said he was going to the Hamptons, but the traffic was murder and we left at least an hour before he possibly could, he probably spent most of his weekend in traffic", Kate said, not gleefully, but not sad for her friend either,

"Nope, not how he got there," Kevin offered up, "he took a helicopter and was there in 32 minutes, then his driver drove him to his estate."

"And how do you know all of this Ryan, did you spy on him, bug his phone, or what?"

"No, he called us when he got there and told us that The Old Haunt was open for the 12th precinct only, Homicide, no other departments. Then he called back and included all uniforms regardless of what floor they worked, all the booze we wanted, but Bryan was taking our keys, that was the only condition."

"Well he should be waltzing in any hour now, it's approaching 10:00 AM when he starts his day,"

"He didn't tell you?" Espo asked with a sober look on his face all of a sudden.

"Tell me what?" Kate almost screamed,

"He won't be back till sometime tomorrow, later he said, got something going on up there so who knows, Why do you care anyway Beckett, all you and Demming have been doing for the last two weeks is telling him he's not a cop, so why do you care if he's here or not?"

"Espo, you're out of line, with that comment"

"Beckett, my office NOW!" Booms Roy's voice, and anyone who had been around him more than a day knew that voice, you didn't want to be the one he was calling for with it.

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _Tell me what?" Kate almost screamed,_

" _He won't be back till sometime tomorrow, later he said, got something going on up there so who knows, Why do you care anyway Beckett, all you and Demming have been doing for the last two weeks is telling him he's not a cop, so why do you care if he's here or not?"_

" _Espo, you're out of line, with that comment"_

" _Beckett,_ _ **my office NOW**_ _!" Booms Roy's voice, and anyone who had been around him more than a day knew that voice, you didn't want to be the one he was calling for with it._

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Tuesday 8:12 AM**

Kate rolled her eyes and thought now what the hell has Castle got me into trouble for, even when he wasn't there, had no contact with her, she found herself blaming the writer for her problems. It had been a miserable weekend, she and Tom had fought, when he made a reference to her and Castle and his money, him owning the entire beach house, not just a time share, so it became a gloves off hockey brawl between the two of them. Needless to say, they had broken up, but not before almost every tenant in her building had heard all the details.

She made her way to Roy's office and decided to play it cool,

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Come in, shut the door, and sit down" Roy was pissed, more pissed than she had ever seen him.

She follows instructions, and just as she had sat his booming voice comes out again;

"Where is your partner Kate? Do you have one, or did he go by the wayside the way your Robbery Boyfriend went?"

A look of shock comes over Kate's face, "Sir, Castle is in the Hamptons, taking an additional day for personal business, and as for Demming and I we broke up, but what concern of that is yours, with all due respect."

Roy slings down a number of noise complaints from her building, he had traded favors with the Captain of the 54th to keep a squad from responding and it being on both her and Demming's records.

"I had to trade favors with that Son of a Bitch Reynolds at the 54th to keep him from sending out a squad and the complaint going against both your records, in the future break up with your boyfriends where I don't have to get involved with your personal life, That's an Order,"

"Sir, Yes Sir,"

"Now what's the deal with you and Castle, are you sure he's coming back? Have you talked to him personally or gotten this information from Detectives he still trusts enough to speak to?"

"Sir, I don't know what you mean, really? I haven't spoken to Castle, but he called Javi, Kevin and Lanie over the weekend a couple of time, to make sure the party at The Old Haunt went well, I found out about the party he held this morning when the guys came in hung over."

"Is that when you found out he wasn't coming back till tomorrow Kate? Was that why you were getting up Esposito's ass because he knew, and you didn't? You want to know why I am holding you accountable, because you were supposed to be the Lead Detective, insuring EVERYONE who worked your cases were treated fairly, from what I heard Friday, you won't see Castle again*"

"Sir, what do you mean he told the boys he would be back a day late, he had something going on, knowing him he's getting it on with a local bimbo up there?"

"Oh he's getting it on all right Beckett, but she's not some bimbo, she's Erin Boyle, daughter of Commissioner Boyle, who had a chat with his daughter over the weekend, who then had a chat with me, any idea of how that went detective?"

"Sir?"

"Don't play coy with me Kate, Boyle is pissed at the entire 12th for some of the things that you allowed to happen with you and Demming, shutting Rick out, and belittling him and allowing a Robbery Detective to lead the charge. The man had been your partner for 2 years, moved you into his home when yours was bombed, shelled out $100K to find your Mom's killer, and you repay him by acting like a fucking badge bunny? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sir, I admit we were a little rough on Castle, but sometimes he just doesn't know when to stop poking his nose into my business" 

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow if he learned his lesson, or if you are going to be back to just you and those two knuckleheads, if your closure rate drops one percent you can kiss any promotions or raises you had coming goodbye, you mad an enemy Kate, and a powerful one, Erin Boyle can get her Dad to do just about anything for her. **Dismissed** "

Kate comes out of Roy's office, confused, scared and a little pissed that the daughter of the Police Commissioner was gunning for her because she didn't baby Castle, well that wasn't the truth, she had to admit that he had taken more than she should have ever allowed.

She would have to apologize profusely when he did return tomorrow.

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **Tuesday 11:30 AM**

Rick and Erin had spent the night together, as did Courtney and Alexis, only in different homes for obvious reasons. The girls had brought breakfast this morning, it was just fate that Erin was showered and downstairs when they showed up. Rick was showering and singing so loud the girls took a walk on the beach till he was ready for breakfast, as Erin slipped up and warned him their daughters where in the house.

They spent the entire day together, on the beach, in the pool, teaming up for games of beachball volleyball, and finally going out to dinner, the restaurants were really thinned out since most had returned to the city. Rick and Erin chose to stay home for a movie night, and the girls were meeting up for an early birthday party, they promised to be home by 9:00 to pack to leave the next day.

Needless to say, Erin took advantage of the time she had to prove to Rick, she would do anything to make him happy, and she used their time together wisely. She knew that Rick still loved Kate, but the only way she was going to erase those memories were to give him some of her even better, or at least she hoped.

Since they were flying out together, Erin and Courtney were staying in guest rooms, Erin just made it back to hers as the girls got home and bid each other good night.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **1:00 PM Wednesday**

Rick had seen Erin and Courtney home once the chopper landed then returned to the loft to prepare for what could be his toughest day ever. He gathered the farewell gifts, and his bag, set out, stopping at the coffee shop and buying his coffee, and arrived at the 12th at exactly 1:00 PM.

"Hey Rick, Hell of a party, thanks man, all the guys had a great time, that was really nice of you to do that, most time us uni's get forgotten."

"Glad you liked it Sarge, from the bar bill you weren't by yourself as he flashed that big smile to the desk Sargent who laughed right back,

"Nope a lot of us enjoyed, Thanks Man"

The ding of the elevator has had Kate jumpy all day, with every arrival, her hopes had been dashed, till finally he was here, She needed to talk to him, to apologize and explain about her and Tom. As she looked up, she noticed that only one hand held a coffee cup, and the other was busy shaking hands with the boys.

"Castle, hope you enjoyed your holiday, can we talk privately please?"

"I'd love to Kate, but I'm meeting with the Captain in 5 minutes, maybe after if you're still here?"

"You're meeting with the Captain? What for? I mean I'm your contact for all police matters" as her temper rises and her voice and attitude cool towards Castle.

"Ask him Beckett, he's the one that called it, not me"

Rick smiled, knowing that her not knowing something to do with her team would drive her nuts. He could have explained that he was coming in to discuss his future plans and on request of Commissioner Boyle, but her words from last week as she and Demming made a mockery out of his help, "You can watch Castle" haunted him, now it was her turn to watch.

"Rick, Thanks for coming down, why don't you go on in to my office, I'll be right there" Roy greeted him warmly.

Rick enters Roy's office and one table is setup with Coffee and doughnuts, as well as glasses Rick would have guessed for the hard stuff should it come to that. He gets a refill for his coffee, and glances out at the bullpen, as Roy is reading the riot act to Beckett, Espo and Ryan, with Kate taking the brunt of the words it seemed.

Time to start backing off, she's someone else's problem now. Demming shows up walking towards the break room, only to be intercepted by Montgomery,

"Something we can help you with Detective?"

"No Sir, I was just going to get a cup of coffee from the fancy machine, "

"Well turn around and stay on your floor, unless you are specifically requested by ME, that coffee machine was a gift from a friend of this department who you chose to treat like a second-class citizen. I've spoken to your CO, anymore trips to this floor will earn you some desk time researching cold cases, Am I clear Detective Demming?"

"Sir, yes Sir" as he glance towards Beckett who is red with anger, and then turns to leave.

"One more thing Demming, your request to be transferred to homicide was denied, I think you may wind up back at the 54th if your old Captain wants you back. You don't have many friends here, and I have charges I could slap on you and Beckett, but if we get you transferred the charges will go away, so make some calls Understand?"

Kate turns a deeper shade of red from embarrassment, and shame, as Demming recoils from his shock to say, "I'll make those calls right away sir,"

Roy walks into his office, turns locks the door, and draws the blinds, then turns toward Rick,

"Rick is coffee strong enough or would you like to spice it up with a shot of this," pulling a $2,000 Bottle of whiskey from his desk, a Christmas present from Rick last year.

"I'm good over here Cap, so why all the cloak and dagger stuff, I mean what do you need to speak to me about?"

"We'll get to that and soon, but Commissioner Boyle is on his way up, he wants to be part of this discussion as well, so we'll just catch up until her arrives, OK?"

Commissioner Boyle knocks on Roy's door and it isn't lost on Beckett or the boys that Rick is in a meeting with the high echelon, but why?

"Rick, Good to see you son, Erin tells me you guys had a great time at the Hamptons this past weekend"

"Yes Sir, you're welcome along with Roy, anytime, just let me know and I can have the house setup for you."

"That's kind Rick, but I didn't come all the way here to discuss holidays, but something much more important."

"Really, what is that?" Rick asked nonchalantly

"We have credible information that the parties who blew up Detective Beckett's apartment last year, are now setting their sights on you, no other way to say it Rick, you're the next target"

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

" _That's kind Rick, but I didn't come all the way here to discuss holidays, but something much more important."_

" _Really, what is that?" Rick asked nonchalantly_

" _We have credible information that the parties who blew up Detective Beckett's apartment last year, are now setting their sights on you, no other way to say it Rick, you're the next target"_

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **1:30 PM Wednesday**

"I don't understand Sir, Why would anyone be after me, and Scott Dunn was captured and sentenced to prison, so where is the threat coming from?"

"Well it seems Dunn was a lot more connected than Prison Intelligence gave him credit for, he was slipped an honor farm prisoner's pass with his picture over it, and once the detail went out for work, Dunn took off. It was over 12 hours before they realized the switch, and by that time he had a hell of a head start."

"I agree Sir, but that still doesn't answer the question of why he is coming after me? To him, well to many others as well, I'm just a hack writer getting by, so where does the interest in me come from."

"First off Rick, the Hack Writer comments have been dealt with internally, Detective Demming has 24 hours to talk his old Captain into taking him back, or he will wind up in Patrol Duty, back in uniform. Detective Beckett has been severely reprimanded and put on a 30-day PIP (Performance Improvement Plan), all based on her inability to separate personal feelings to that of the requirements of her job."

"That wasn't necessary Sir, I'm sure Detective Beckett was doing her best under the circumstance, *"

"Bullshit and you know it Rick, she was using Demming to try to make you jealous, when it didn't work, and her wonder boy's beach house in the Hamptons turned out to be a Time Share that they had for one day, the fight was on, ending in her lobby with several noise complaints. I had to trade favors with the Captain at the 54th to keep a squad car from being dispatched and the report going on both their records."

"Wow, I didn't know that Captain, well that part is her although I'm sure my name got tossed around somehow, some way to blame."

"Rick, when Erin and I talked she didn't give me specifics, because you wouldn't give them to her, but she was so pissed, she wanted to kick Beckett's Ass, for some of the things that went on. I talked to Roy, who had overheard some of the conversations, and the rest was filled in by her team to Roy upon questioning. I have to say this, they are loyal as hell, but when it came time to stick up for you, they didn't hesitate to do the right thing, friendship be damned."

"Well, not much good now, she thinks I squealed on her and her boyfriend, so it's all water over the damn anyway. She won't have to put up with me after today, in fact the going away presents are in my bag."

"Wait, what do you mean Rick, didn't you understand what I told you, that you were the target now? You need to be part of this team more than ever" Commissioner Boyle said with some flourish.

"I understood, and that's why I'm more determined to leave more than ever now, I don't want Espo, Ryan or Beckett to get hurt looking out for some deranged killer gunning for me. I have my ways to protect my family, Mother is headed to England, and I think I'll send Alexis along with her for the summer, that way it's only me at home.

I'm going to need your help on this next part Commissioner, Erin will not leave me if she knows there is danger, **YOU** have to be the one to keep her and Nicky in the city. I'm going back to the Hamptons to write the last Heat book on the contract, so this will be a good excuse from my end, but you have to keep them away."

"Roy, what do you plan on telling the team? Whatever it is it has to stay confidential till I get Mother and Alexis off for the summer."

"I'll tell them whatever you need me to Rick, I mean your family safety is top priority right now. Rick, you know Beckett is going to want you back, and will dog you till she gets answers, so how do you plan on handling that?"

"Not sure yet Roy, but she's no cheater and if she thinks Erin and I are serious, she'll stay out of my personal business. You could relay a message from Paula that she called looking for me, and then say oh well he must be with his love of the month Erin, he's not returning my calls. If you hear from him Beckett let me know. That should plant a message without me having to tell a lie she would see right through."

"Commissioner what do you plan on telling Erin? I mean you have to keep her away, and I don't want to hurt her, but if there's a choice to be made between that and keeping her and Nicky safe, then hands down she stays safe. I can deal with her broken heart as long as they are safe"

"Rick, Son, you know my daughter, there is no lie she won't see through, and she'll stay right by your side for as long as you let her, I think the only shot we have of this working is tell her the truth, tell her we need her Alexis, Martha, and Nicky out of harm's way and we can't tell the Redheads or Nicky. She would serve as the girls chaperone on the trip if Martha is going to work in the theater.

After some debate, Rick standing firm that Erin not know, he finally relented as long as she would be briefed by Roy and her Father with him. It was already past lunch hour, so the tree decided to grab a bite and ask Erin to meet them at the 12th at 3:00 PM. Rick, called and she agreed, a little puzzled, but she would never turn down an opportunity to see Rick.

After a brief lunch, the three returned waiting on Erin to show up and mapping out strategy on exactly how much to tell. It wasn't lost on Beckett and her team that Roy and the Commissioner had spent a great deal of time with Rick behind closed doors in the meeting,

"Hey Bro, what'd think is going on with Castle and the brass?" Espo asked Ryan, when the door were still closed when they returned from lunch.

"I don't know Bro, I know Montgomery doesn't spend that much time on something that isn't important, What do you think Beckett?"

"I think you should do the job the city of New York is paying you for and stop gossiping like two old ladies" she replied with vinegar in her voice.

The boys are ruffled a bit, but then the elevator dings, and off steps a beautiful brunette, a little taller than Kate, but built like a Goddess, and politely asked a patrolman, "Can you tell me where Captain Montgomery's office is?"

"Who the Hell is that?" Javi asked as his eyes bulged at the curves on the lovely lady.

"That is Erin Boyle, daughter of the Police Commissioner, and if you want to keep you shield Gold, I suggest you stop ogling her" Ryan replied.

Kate made no indication she had heard the exchange, but looked up to watch the beautiful lady make her way to Roy's office, tap twice, and then be greeted by a hug from Rick, what the hell was he doing, this was the station for Christ Sake, then remembering how she had initiated the necking session with Tom on the stairwell just last week to make Rick jealous.

The door closed, and now a Patrol officer had been stationed in front of the door, to keep the nosey people away, which was driving Espo crazy. The meeting went on for another hour or so before Rick stepped out.

"Hey Bro, What's going on in there" Espo asked Rick as he made his way to the men's room.

"Sorry Espo, not my meeting, not my tell, ask the Captain, if you are so interested"

"Son of a bitch, you think you know someone and when you ask for a little intel you get squat." Espo complains,

"Javi, you're not asking for a little intel, you're asking for the meeting notes, so back off Castle, not his fault" Kevin defends, and Kate remains quiet.

"I don't like it Rick, I don't like it one bit, I mean I am on one side of the continent and you are in harm's way here, how the hell am I supposed to get through the day, when I worry about you every minute."

"Erin, you have to listen to me, I can't go into detail here, but I will be well protected, I need you to do the same with our girls, OK? You are the only one I trust with them, I know I won't worry with you there. PLEASE, if there were any other way, we would do it Sweetie, I promise you."

"Rick, just promise me, look at me, straight in the eye, You're not doing this to protect Kate after what she did to you are you?"

"Erin, I am not protecting anyone except our girls, and hopefully you and Mother, you'll have a female bodyguard coming with you, so Anita and you may as well be friends. Can you come to the Loft tonight with Nicky, we need to sell this as a trip of a lifetime, and Anita will be along to help you with customs, and administrative stuff. If the girls ask, you are doing research for my next series of novels based over there."

"Dad, how much of that is bullshit and how much is real, I love this man, even though I know he's not where he needs to be to carry this forward, but I would do anything for him except protect that*"

"Erin, we don't talk like that, and it's all true, Beckett isn't even aware of what's going on and will be kept out of the loop per Rick's request. Detective Karpowski will be the lead should anything impact NYPD operations.

As far as anyone knows, the relationship between Rick and Beckett has come to a natural conclusion, he has plenty of research, and he is now going to concentrate on writing his books here and at the Hamptons."

"I'm sorry Rick, it's just you are too damn easy going for your own good, and I love you enough to fight for us both" as she leans in and kisses him on the lips just as the blinds are raised by, allowing the entire bullpen, including Kate to see the end of the meeting.

"I'll see you later tonight, right, as he holds Erin's hand as she reached up and kissed him again.

"I'll be there, see you soon Rick" as she turns never looking Beckett's direction and heads to the elevator.

Montgomery uses the moment to rally his troops, "I have an announcement and I'm only going to say it once." Silence falls over the bullpen, and all officers seem to come to a stop with what they are doing.

"Many of you knew of the long meeting today, well we tried and failed to talk Rick Castle into staying on as Special Consultant, today is his last day, and I think he wants to say something to you"

"Thanks Captain, I just wanted to Thank everyone who had a hand in making my stay here as enjoyable as it was, I'll miss you and there are gift cards left with Ann Hastings for each of you I didn't work with on a daily basis, I still value your help and thank you for all you did for me.

Espo, Ryan, you two took me in as a brother in arm, rather than the class clown, I'll always remember your kindness, your presents are in Roy's office, eh Espo tell Lanie good bye for me as well and her present is with yours. Lastly thanks for not shooting me Kate, and keeping me safe, Well that's it, so Good Bye All" as he made his way to the elevator, never looking at Kate's direction, or looking back, he was gone for good this time.

He didn't notice Kate making a beeline to the ladies room to hide her tears, or the slack jawed detectives that couldn't believe what had just happened. Montgomery had seen Kate hide as well as she could, and called Esposito and Ryan into his office, he would deal with Kate when she was less emotional.

"Sir, you wanted to see us," Ryan asked ever the gentleman,

"Guys I have to tell you, I am really pissed that we lost Rick, especially the way we did. Demming couldn't hold his jock strap when it comes to building theory and no one, and I mean **NO** one looked after you guys the way he did, hell of a loss, and I'm pissed."

"Yes Sir, begging your pardon Sir, we didn't have anything to do with hazing Castle Sir,*"

"Save it Esposito, I heard you jumping in the fray with your smart mouth, the only reason you aren't in trouble is because Rick persuaded me to give you a break, here is his present to you both, Season tickets to the Knicks, so Javier, think twice before you bad mouth my friend again, Understand?

"Sir, Yes Sir."

"Now get out of here, both of you and when Beckett gets back from her Boo Hoo party send her in"

Kate is just walking past Roy's door when she heard the last comment,

"Sir, you want to see me?"

"Do I want to see you **, HELL NO** , you just cost this station a great friend and Ali with the powers to be with the city. How the hell do you think we got twice as many new cars, Lanie got every freaking thing on the wish list, and the widows and orphans fund was doubled this year, do you think my fairy God Mother provided that Beckett?

Do I want to see you, No, but here, Rick left this as your present so take it and get the hell out of my sight. You have thirty days to prove I didn't make a mistake when I fast tracked you to the lead detective position, don't make us both sorry Kate, it won't be good for either of our careers."

Kate picked up the envelope and it was a series of $500 Gift Certificates for Clothing, Boots, and her lingerie brand, how he knew that God only knows. Once again tears came to her eyes as she realized just how much this man tried to learn about not only her, but all of his friends.

She had just made it back to her desk, when the phone rang,

"Beckett"

"Tell me it's not true Kate, tell me that you and Boy Toy didn't chase Castle away for good and this is some sick joke"

"Lanie, he's gone, Espo has an envelope for you, he left us all something,"

"I know, that's why I'm crying, I mentioned to him last week how Christmas was going to be tough now that my parents had retired, that crazy man has a cruise for 4 peopled and air fare for my parents for 4 trips anytime during the year," at that she bursts into tears making Kate feel even more like the Grinch that stole Christmas.

"I'm sorry Lanie, I'm so, so, sorry."

"Did you tell him, Hell don't tell me, tell the man whose heart you ripped out of his chest and danced all over with his replacement,"

"Lanie that's cruel, I mean"

"Kate Beckett you don't know what cruel is, but if the rumor is true you are about to find out, you fucked over Erin Boyle's lifelong love, and her Father as commissioner has going to have your leash even shorter than you have it now"

"I can't even talk to you now," as the phone goes dead, and Kate is left sitting contemplating what has happened in the last three weeks.

She remembered she had never apologized to Rick, he went into the meeting before they could talk, and now she had to let him know. She quickly hit his speed dial number on her cell phone, to get a recording advising the number had been changed to a new unlisted number. In desperation she dialed the Loft, to receive a message that the line was not accepting calls from her number, she had been blocked, please hang up and refrain from calling again,

What a mess she made, and is in, professionally and personally.

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

" _Rick, just promise me, look at me, straight in the eye, You're not doing this to protect Kate after what she did to you are you?"_

" _Erin, I am not protecting anyone except our girls, and hopefully you and Mother, you'll have a female bodyguard coming with you, so Anita and you may as well be friends. Can you come to the Loft tonight with Nicky, we need to sell this as a trip of a lifetime, and Anita will be along to help you with customs, and administrative stuff. If the girls ask, you are doing research for my next series of novels based over there."_

 **Castles Loft**

 **7:30PM Same Evening**

Rick and Erin had talked after they left the station, out of the wandering eyes of a certain detective, who Erin knew still owed his heart. After a long conversation, she finally relented and agreed to go as the Chaperone, to Nicky and Alexis, while Martha worked. That would leave her free time, to either do research for real, or work with Rick via Skype or video conferencing. Now they were meeting with the girls, Martha and the two of them to work out the details of the cover that she could not blow at any cost.

Nicky and Alexis had always gotten along and were very similar, the big difference was Nicky excelled at sports while Alexis was more into the Arts. Regardless, both were years ahead of their classmates and would be entering college the same year. They were together for a family pizza party when Rick announced,

"Ladies, Erin and I have some news for you, why don't you break it to them Erin"

"Well, how would you ladies feel like a 6 week tour of Europe to compliment your Grams play schedule Alexis, Rick has arranged for the three of us to travel with her, along with an administrative assistant to document the beautiful country side for the next series of novels. How does that sound?"

"I'd say it was a load of corn if my Dad was telling me, but you are actually coming along as well Erin, I mean that makes it legitimate to me, and I can get extra credit for the foreign studies. Nicky, what do you think, should we hold out for a better offer or take the money and run," Alexis is laughing as she hugs Nicky.

"I'm in, you had me at London Mom, you know how much I've always wanted to visit the old homestead of Great Grand Pa, even though it's in Ireland, we may still get the opportunity to visit, so Heck Yes, I'm in."

Erin turns to Rick with a smile and almost a Well-Played smirk, "OK, Mr. Castle, you better get going on some reservations, and trust me, don't even think about Coach, it's first class for us ladies all the way" she laughs as she sees Rick fake a frown,

"I already sent Paula Mother's schedule, and want to arrange for you ladies to be in each city a minimum of 3 days, I think there are only two dates where her shows are one night only, but we can work that out between Anita and Paula."

The doorbell rings, and as Rick goes to open it, there stands a muscular yet attractive young lady, who greeted him with a hug,

"Hi Rick, it's so good to see you again, it's been forever."

"Hi Anita, you may remember Alexis, though I doubt if she will remember you, I think she was 4 years old the last time you were here. Here is Nicky, and her mother Erin Boyle, Ladies, this is Anita Anderko, and old friend of mine who is going to assist Erin in keeping you girls safe. Yes, she works out and can kick some ass if guys bother you too much, as well as assist in the details of the trip."

Erin leans in to Rick and whispers, "You didn't tell me she was so good looking, should I be worried about another candidate for your attention?"

"Oh my love I would love to string you along, but tis I who should be worried about can she get you to jump the preverbal fence, yes darling she is gay and is attached," as he smile his genuine smile, Erin couldn't help it, she reached up and kissed him in front of the girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, we were just*"

"Just enjoying each other's company Mom. Lexi and I are not stupid or blind which anyone would have to be not to see how bad you have the hots for each other" as the girls laugh, and Rick and Erin look mortified.

"If it's any consolation, Nicky and I talked and you have our blessings, but please, close the office door before you start down lover's lane" Alexis laughs, and Nicky hugs her.

"So Mom, why don't you just sleep with Rick tonight, instead of trying to sneak out after you think we are asleep, and back before you think we're awake, you'll probably enjoy your evening more" Nicky smiles,

"OK, you two, yes we are adults, yes we care for each other, and no nothing else is going on for now, but if it happens trust us, it will be discussed with you both, so like I tell Alexis Nicky, never read the tabloids, here or abroad."

The two girls chat with Anita, go over some of their schedule requests, and areas of interest, as she takes notes, and then Anita, hugs each European style, kisses Rick on the cheek, and bids Erin good night with a firm handshake and she is gone.

It's almost 10:30 PM and Alexis and Nicky decide they need to get some sleep, really cut their parents some space as they disappear upstairs. Rick and Erin waste no time in lip locking and enjoying the warmth of each other, Erin is almost over the edge already when Rick flicks his tongue around her ear lobe as he gently twisted her nipple and she was in heaven.

They make their way to the bedroom, this time quietly and Erin returns the favor to Rick, who is laying in her arms trying to breathe as she kisses him gently.

"I'm not asking you to say it back Rick, but please know with every kiss, every fondle, every touch of your hand I fall deeper in love with you, so take your time Love, be sure you have her out of your system before you tell me that you love me. I'll take what you give me till then, but know there is or never will be anyone but you for me, I pledge to you", as she takes his lips and a sensuous kiss seals her vow to him.

He rolls her over and starts to speak, but is silenced with a deep kiss and tongue, telling him exactly what is desired, which he provided several times. She lays in his arms and by the light of the moon, Rick notices just how great a body Erin has, God why hasn't he noticed that before? She has curves that a woman 15 years younger would die for, and she is fantastic in bed, what the hell is he wasting time with a memory when he has this Goddess in his bed anytime he wants.

She raises up on her elbow, "Rick, it's going to take a lot more than a few of these sessions to get her out of your system, I understand, and as long as I know it's me you're making love to, I'll wait, no pressure not going anywhere, OK?"

"How do you do that, it's like you read my inner thoughts, and knew just what to say, like we're*

"You used to say we were connected, till I fucked that up, a mistake I have lived with my entire life, and if Nicky had not been the child she was, I probably would have never made it. I never stopped loving you Rick, but I understand how I hurt you, I understand why you did what you did, and out of it came Alexis, but this time, let's not screw this up, OK?"

He lays his head on her breasts, listening to her heart, and whispers, "Agreed, and Erin, Thank You for loving me even when I don't deserve your love, it means more to me than you'll ever know, a sweet kiss, then Goodnight Erin, I do love you, let me fall in love with you again, OK?"

She returned his sweet kiss, and whispered, "When you're ready, we have Forever, Goodnight my sweet man"

TBC Not going to let Beckett ruin this sweet moment, pick her up next chapter.

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N to Guest, **AU, not Canon,** the TV script you criticized me for never happened in this world. No Ellie, No Gina, No other characters other than I've written so far,

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

 _He rolls her over and starts to speak, but is silenced with a deep kiss and tongue, telling him exactly what is desired, which he provided several times. She lays in his arms and by the light of the moon, Rick notices just how great a body Erin has, God why hasn't he noticed that before? She has curves that a woman 15 years younger would die for, and she is fantastic in bed, what the hell is he wasting time with a memory when he has this Goddess in his bed anytime he wants._

 _She raises up on her elbow, "Rick, it's going to take a lot more than a few of these sessions to get her out of your system, I understand, and as long as I know it's me you're making love to, I'll wait, no pressure not going anywhere, OK?"_

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **7:00 PM Same Day**

Kate was still reeling from the tone, and message Lanie had sent, and to make matters worse she had hung up on her. What the hell was going on, Lanie always had her back, how the hell did Rick work his way around all of HER friends to make them his?

It had to be the gifts and favors he did, I mean she had known the boys and Lanie for over 8 years, and what the hell had gotten up Roy's Ass, other than being chewed out by Rick's flavor of the month club Erin Boyle's father, what happened to sticking up for your people.

She was in a foul mood, and not ready to deal with the fall out of her actions with Demming that had Roy so pissed, as well as admitting to herself that she had reverted to using someone to make Rick jealous, stupid juvenile trick that blew up in her face. Now she was in trouble at work, lost her boyfriend, even if she did break up with him, and the biggest insult, her team and friends siding with Rick over her.

Normally she would go out with Lanie and have a drink or two, maybe even go to a dance club and see what developed, but without Lanie she would have to fly solo, NAH screw that, every guy in the place will think the same thing, she came there to forget someone or something and they would all offer their beds to make it go away, only it would just make things worse.

She is still sitting in the dark, thinking about what her next move should be when her cell phone rings, since her team was on call, she answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Beckett, give me the address and description and I'll be there in about 25 minutes."

"Well, the description is the same as you saw at the precinct today, there is no body, well at least DEAD body, but I can't say that it wasn't because I wanted one" Erin Boyle returns over the phone,

"Erin Boyle?"

"Yeah, that's me, unless you have more than one woman wanting to kick your ass and feed you to the sharks for how you treated Rick, I'm the one"

"Why are you calling me Erin? I mean the facts should be as plain as day by now. You have Rick and I hope you're happy now."

"That's just it Kate, I have him physically, but you still have his heart. I wanted to talk to you away from the macho environment of the man's world you live in every work day and sit down as two grown civil women to talk about how we both could help Rick. You don't know it, and I'll deny ever saying this if it gets out, but he is not in a good place now, and can use all the friends he has, even those like you."

Kate didn't miss the ending barb, nor did she act on it, because truth be told, she was or at least had been that kind of friend to him, only when it benefited her or her cause.

"What did you have in mind, and does Rick know about this?"

"Beckett, you are more fucked up than I thought, Hell No and he won't find out about it because we both are going to keep our mouths shut. Right now I'm sure you feel the same if not worse about me as my feelings for you are, but put that aside, Rick is in need of help and I for one would rather lose him to you again, than to see him hurt"

"What do you mean lose him to me again? Rick and I never had anything formal, I had a boyfriend, till well it doesn't matter, Rick has never shown that interest in me, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Beckett, you forget my Dad's a cop, I was raised in a Cop household so cut the shit, and your amateur techniques and answer me one question. Are you willing to meet me at a neutral location to discuss Rick? He is **NEVER** to find out, if he does and I can prove it came from you, well let's just say that Daddy will do anything for me or his granddaughter."

Kate thinks about it for a long moment, she wants to answer yes, but as hard as she tries, she can't get the words out, till she hears,

"Never mind, you never loved him at all anyway," and the line went dead.

Two women sit in different parts of town, both with one thought on their mind, Richard Castle. To Kate Beckett, she had dropped the ball again, hell Erin was holding out an olive branch to her, inviting her to talk about some danger. Well if there really was one, Castle was always so paranoid about things, so Kate dismissed it as another one of Rick's over active imagination scenarios and went about her business.

Erin sat in her townhouse, trying to figure out how the hell Rick could have fallen so hard for such a cold-hearted bitch like Beckett, even when she spelled out Rick could be in danger, she paused to think about it. If the situation had been reversed Erin would have walked through a fire pit filled with broken glass to get to him.

Well time to activate plan B, there was no way in hell she was going to leave Rick alone with any kind of threat without her doing something to protect him. She picked up her phone and dialed a number she had jotted down,

"Detective Karpowski Speaking, how can I help you?"

"Is this Roz Karpowski of the 12th precinct?" Erin asked in her most innocent voice

"Yes, it is, and may I ask who you are and how I can help you?"

"Roz, please just go along with this for a few moments till you get to a secure location where you can speak to me from, this is Commissioner Boyle's Daughter, Erin, a very good friend of Rick Caste."

Roz makes small talk about having to pull the case notes and if the case were still open and this information did break it, that indeed if there was a reward still being offered, the caller would be entitled to it. Her acting skills were better than average as Esposito walked by and she shrugged her shoulders, he bought it and made the whacko slang sign for people calling in with false tips.

By this time Roz had reached the roof, and a small alcove where she knew it would provide cover as well as keep her out of sight from anyone spying on the rooftops of buildings.

"OK Erin, I'm secure now, What the Hell is going on, and why did you call me, you know Rick has worked with Beckett for the last two years?"

"Roz, I know, I tried her, but let's say the non-answer I got was all I needed to hear. You know what I am about to say is strictly confidential, and if any of it leaks, well let's just say I'm ready to play the Dad card."

"Erin, first thing sweetie, I love Rick, always have and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. Next, I know you and he have been close since your youth and I probably don't stand a chance with him, but being completely honest up front, whatever you're doing, just be sure he doesn't get hurt. He's been hurt enough by one of my co-workers.

You have the Dad card, but I still have the Smith & Wesson, and there aren't many people, especially men I would go to jail for, but he's one. Just to be open before you start your story. Now, like I said, How can I help you?"

"I love your honesty, and candor, not found in many women today. Is there a secure place we could talk away from the Station and the usual Cop Hang Outs where things could be overheard?"

"You like Corn Beef?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Roz, Benny Shapiro's Sandwich Shop two blocks down from Remy's, I go there once a month, and have never seen a cop hang out there. They save that for Remy's and Gallagher's Bar, so I think the place is safe, plus they have big booths in the back where no one could hear our conversation,"

"Sounds perfect, when can you make it?"

"I'm on call tonight, then off tomorrow and Friday, so what day works for you?"

"Let's say tomorrow, 1:30 PM?"

"You got it,"

"Oh, and Roz, as much as I appreciate you being open with me about your love for Rick, just know that I don't share. He's not mine yet, but I'll be damned if I stand by and let someone else work their 36C's on him."

"Good guess Erin, but 38D's and all natural and I don't mess with other women's men, just keep in mind, don't fuck it up or I'll be on him quicker than a needle is lost in your haystack, and FYI Beckett is a 34B" Roz replies, non-threatening, but very secure in her voice.

"Thanks for the info but I think I have heard about all I can stand about Beckett, look forward to seeing you tomorrow, and once again, **NO ONE** is to know anything about this,"

"See you then, and totally understand,"

TBC

A/N Now we have three women who care about Rick, well two who will confess and Kate, so what happens next. Updates will be sporadic because of Holiday Commitments, I'll get them posted as soon as I can. Oh, and to the Guest who said the story was stupid, Why did it take you 5 Chapters to figure that out?

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

" _Beckett, you forget my Dad's a cop, I was raised in a Cop household so cut the shit, and your amateur techniques and answer me one question. Are you willing to meet me at a neutral location to discuss Rick? He is_ _ **NEVER**_ _to find out, if he does and I can prove it came from you, well let's just say that Daddy will do anything for me or his granddaughter."_

 _Kate thinks about it for a long moment, she wants to answer yes, but as hard as she tries, she can't get the words out, till she hears,_

" _Never mind, you never loved him at all anyway," and the line went dead._

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **2:00 AM Next Morning**

Kate had tried everything to push the conversation with Erin Boyle out of her mind, what if Castle really was in danger? How many times had he come to her rescue, physically, emotionally, and financially, far more than any friend she had ever had before. Was that what he was, only a friend?

Was it because she pushed him away time after time, and yet he still offered his friendship over and over, well had she pushed too hard this time and lost that special relationship they shared? Erin had made it clear what her intentions were, and after having her olive branch of peace extended to her snapped, would probably not entertain any calls from her.

The more she thought, the bigger the mess became, Call Lanie, Can't she's pissed I hurt Castle, Call the boys, Can't same reason, plus she was in hot water with the Captain, and they had been instructed to keep their distance. Montgomery wanted to know if Kate could still handle the job on her own, or had she grown so used to having Castle and the boys she grew complacent.

Next on the list Call Castle and apologize, Can't he changed his cell phone number and blocked her from his land line, Call Erin Boyle and grovel for the meeting she offered freely earlier, even if she could she drew the limits on how far she would go, if Castle cared about her, he would seek her out like he always did.

Yeah Right Kate, that always worked when Erin wasn't in the picture, but now, why should he grovel to you? Hell, Erin had the body of a 24-year-old, and she made no qualms about letting anyone know she wanted Rick in EVERYWAY and ANYWAY he wanted it.

She looked in the mirror at a woman who had spent far too much time at the murder board, and not nearly enough at the makeup mirror, and she showed every one of her 30 years of age, if not more. How the hell did she start looking this damn old?

She grabbed her phone, gun, keys laced up her running shoes and did what she always did when her mind got too crowded to control, push her body till it almost broke. After an exhausting run, she made it up her steps, foregoing the elevator, and hit the shower. Today she actually stopped and applied makeup, not a great deal but enough to kill some of the crow's feet and saggy looks beginning to form.

All that and she cursed as she arrived at the Precinct at 5:35 AM, usually she would be alone at this hour, but there was a light on in Montgomery's office, and the door was closed, blinds lowered and closed, so she had no idea who or what Roy or whoever was in his office was up to. Playing it safe, she dialed his desk extension from her desk, and got a very gruff sounding,

"What is it Beckett? What do you need at this hour?"

"Actually Sir, I just arrived and found it strange to see someone in your office at this hour, so I wanted to be sure we weren't compromised in security Sir. I'll leave you to your business, and please pardon the interruption, Thank You Sir" as she hung up.

That was strange, and not a typical Roy response, even if he were pissed at her, something is going on that has gotten him rattled, but she thought she should observe from a distance, and keep quiet. Then the door opened, as she lowered her head, she could still make out the male figure leaving the office, it was Castle who disappeared down the stairwell without saying a word.

What the hell is going on, and why is she being kept in the dark about it? She worked on her paperwork, or should say worked at it, not accomplishing much more than two lines in the next 15 minutes till she worked the nerve up to approach her Captain.

Walking quietly to his office, his head was in his hands as he stared out the window, she made a slight noise to alert him that she was there.

"What is it Beckett?" came his reply, with a sad, and worried tone in his voice.

"Sir, I thought I saw Castle leave your office, Is everything OK Sir?"

"Forget you saw anything Beckett, that's an order came the reply in a firm, steady voice telling anyone who knew him this conversation was over.

"Sir, can you tell me what the Hell is going on? Castle changed his number, I can't apologize, I'm on a PIP for 27 more days, and my team will only talk to me about work, not wanting to get drug into whatever the final outcome is going to be, Lanie is so pissed at me, she won't take my calls or answer her door when I stop by? What the hell did I do that was so fucking horrible to make everyone hate me?"

"Detective your PIP is for 26 more days, and you have a lot of ground to make up. As for your team and friend, you need to figure out what you did to them. As for this department, and me personally, I lost a great friend and resource that worked behind the scenes to get our projects funded, even if he thought I didn't know sometimes he did it out of his own pocket to keep your fellow officers safe.

Why did I lose him, because you and some two bit boy toy Robbery Detective decided to get your groove on, and you thought it would be a great idea to start swapping spit on the staircase in front of Rick, that was the moment he decided he was done. He finished out the week so he wouldn't spoil the surprise his team mates had thrown him, but he literally was done when you walked out that door with Demming. Like the revenge videos always say when the girlfriend has been cheated on, the spray paint on the car always reads the same, Hope it was worth it Beckett"

"Sir, I have acknowledged I handled things poorly, and I've tried to apologize, but every attempt has been thwarted by his juvenile action to block me o*"

"So, Detective, you're telling me that Erin Boyle didn't offer you an opportunity to mend fences with Rick? That never happened Beckett, yes or no?" Roy interrupts her in a gruff tone she has heard perhaps once since she has known him.

"Sir, you know about that?"

"Answer the damn question detective!"

"Sir, I had a conversation with Erin Boyle about making things right, but Sir, that's my private business, and how can you force me work with his new girlfriend? I mean that's against our Union Rules, and really Sir, I think this is all bordering on infringement of my personal rights,"

"Great, get an attorney, talk to your Union Rep, and we'll see you at the next hearing, for now place your shield and weapon on my desk and get the hell out of my precinct" he almost shouts at her."

"You're suspending me Sir? On What Grounds?"

"You're being placed on Unpaid Administrative Leave for conduct unbecoming a NYPD Officer, much less a Detective in a leadership position"

Kate removes her shield, and places her service weapon on Roy's desk, and in one last desperate attempt to make sense of what's going on, she says quietly,

"Roy, you used to trust me with the most sensitive information that this precinct was subject to, now I can't find out why my partner is being treated as a protected witness?"

Roy's eyes blaze as he turns a 180 degree turn to stare her down, looking at Kate directly in her eyes, he blurts out, "Because he is in danger and the God Damn fool won't go into Witness Protection till we can get it straightened out. Why the Hell do you think he invented the ruse of sending Alexis, Erin and her Daughter Nicky to tour with his Mother on her European leg of her play?

Scott Dunn escaped two weeks ago, and has made it clear he no longer wants Nikki, he wants her creator to stomp out the man who created the vile bitch who cost him 2 years of his life in prison. Why settle for the creation when he could kill the creator was his quote."

"What can I do Sir, he's my partner, you have to let me work this case" Kate pleads,

"What can you do, you can pick up your shield, and weapon and leave my office like you never heard a word of what I said, or you can leave now and proceed to a hearing, which I can tell you right now, Commissioner Boyle wants your Ass hung out to dry after Demming sang like a bird to save his job."

"He did what Sir? What could he have said? Save his Job, Sir?"

"Yes, Kate save his job, he hung you out to dry with details of conversations you had in non-authorized locations, bluntly where you were fucking him, and all of the taunts you both threw at Castle, not a real cop etc. Funny thing, the more he talked, the faster Commissioner Boyle bounced his ass out of the force, and guess who he is looking for next."

"But Sir"

"No Butts Beckett, those are your options, and if one word gets out that I told you what I did, I will personally drive you to HR to fire you, Understood?"

"Sir, Yes Sir"

"One more thing, don't go off the books on one of your clandestine investigations, he has spies waiting to turn you in, and by order of the Commissioner, you are the LAST cop in this city he wants working on this investigation."

"Yes Sir" she mumbles as she replaces her weapon and shield and sleeks out of Montgomery's office,

"Sir, What happened, I mean one minute I was your go to person and now I am hanging on to my job by a thread"

Montgomery never even looks at her, "Everything Changes, Detective, you have to change with them."

TBC

Bonus Chapter today,

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" _Erin, first thing sweetie, I love Rick, always have and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. Next, I know you and he have been close since your youth and I probably don't stand a chance with him, but being completely honest up front, whatever you're doing, just be sure he doesn't get hurt. He's been hurt enough by one of my co-workers._

 _You have the Dad card, but I still have the Smith & Wesson, and there aren't many people, especially men I would go to jail for, but he's one. Just to be open before you start your story. Now, like I said, How can I help you?"_

 **Benny Shapiro's Sandwich Shop**

 **Next Day 1:25 PM**

Erin has arrived a few minutes early to make sure the big booth in the back is open and that Tony, the manager won't seat anyone in hearing range of the table. He assures her that her privacy is safe as he folds the crisp bill and places in his pocket. She has just sat down, when she sees Roz arrive at the front door, rising to wave, Roz heads her way so this discussion can get started.

The waiter hurries over and says, "Mr. Tony said you would like privacy, so please tell me your order and I will deliver your food, and be over by the bar, wave your hand should you need anything."

"That would be great, Roz, you need a few minutes, I always get the half sandwich special with the soup since there is so much food, and an Iced Tea."

"You know, that sounds perfect, make it two," as the server scurries away.

"How did you find this place Erin, it's clean, prices reasonable, and a nice option to the daily fried burger and fries". Roz says politely.

Actually, my Dad took me here when he decided to take the Commissioner's job, and he and I weren't on the best of terms since Nicky was little. He made Martin marry me, when we both knew it wasn't going to work, that's why I never took his last name and Nicky has been a Boyle since birth."

"Such a shame, I'm sorry for that Erin, I know you and Rick were close, *"

"More than close Roz, we were engaged when I had too much to drink at a party and had sex with the Asshole my Dad made marry me, and I had to tell Rick. I'll never forget the hurt look, he never got angry, never cursed, just told me to leave the ring on the table on my way out and have a great life, I thought I would never see him again."

"Now that is something none of us ever knew, Rick has never breathed a word about the Boyle family, other than good things. He was always so withdrawn and now I know why, I'm sorry Erin, I didn't know."

"Thanks Roz, No one does, Nicky thinks her father was killed before she was born, Martin wanted nothing to do with her, and when Dad offered him a cash settlement to disappear, he did,"

"This is a personal question, so answer it or not, Is that the reason your father changed his name back when he first started going up the ranks, his sur name was Reagan if I remember, and there were some things that weren't so flattering about his Uncle if I recall, so next thing we knew Chief of Detectives Reagan was now Boyle."

"Yeah, Roz, his Uncle was not the greatest role model, and Dad always loved my Grandmother, so when she passed, he and Mom legally changed their names to Boyle. He mentioned later, and again this is before the internet, he didn't want Uncle John's history to catch up with his family, guess he was in with some pretty rough guys."

"Well I'm sure you didn't ask me to lunch to do a genealogy session, so you wanted to talk to me, how can I help Rick. Oh, and just so we're straight, I was completely honest with you when I told you I loved him, and I wouldn't stand by and see anyone else hurt him."

"Well I was serious about no one else is going to take him from me without a fight, I want him to be happy, I want it to be with me, but if it's you or someone else, I'll respect that. It'll hurt like hell, just like it has for the last 15 years, but if he's happy I will step aside."

"I understand that, and now with the back history, can empathize with you, I'm sure Beckett's treatment of him destroyed you, but hey let's move on, what can I do to help?"

"Roz, this is very important that this stays between us, no one, and I mean no one is to know we talked, much less are working together, it could cause Rick harm. You heard about the long meeting with my Dad and the Captain, and how he left going away gifts, well Scott Dunn has escaped prison, and now is not after Nikki as he refers to Beckett, but her creator, Castle. Rick is sending Alexis, Martha, my daughter and I to Europe to tour with Martha's play, along with some bodyguard, he claims is gay but*"

"You have to be talking about Anita Anderko, and I can assure you Rick has more to worry about with you two together, than the other way around. She's a bad ass Rick brings in from time to time when things get heavy, so this tells me he's taking it seriously."

"Well that makes me feel better in one sense, but more worried in another. Rick is working on a plan with Roy and Dad, but he won't take any additional security from NYPD, he has hired his own. One thing he was adamant about was he didn't want any NYPD to get hurt or worse because of some nut, trying to destroy him because of his writing.

He ruled out Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett, simply because they were too close, and wouldn't be as objective in their observations, but I think I can talk him into letting you come out with a few friends, as long as you promise me to keep your hands to yourself and concentrate on keeping him alive."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you're going to Europe with Alexis and your daughter, and you are suggesting that I spend time in the Hamptons with Rick as an undercover guise to work with his plan to get Dunn back into custody. Is that what I heard? If so, HOW the hell are you going to convince Roy to go along with it, and won't you worry that I will just have my way with him and steal him from you?"

"Sounds crazy I know, but Roy will do what my Dad says, he's the boss, the bigger objection is how are we going to talk Rick into allowing you and say two of your girlfriends stay at the Beach house?"

"Well I have two good friends who just left the NYPD, they know Rick, and would fit the bill, since I bet Rick is bringing in his own fire power, probably all male. It would look like a beach get away for three couples."

"Well that would work, Roz, this could be dangerous, and I really don't even know you so if you want out, *"

"What part of I love Rick, didn't you hear? No one is going to hurt him, again, not Beckett, not you, and certainly not some whack job that got out of prison to come after him."

"Well don't forget the part where I said NO ONE is taking him away from me, not unless he wants to walk away, then I will step aside. Roz, Please take care of him, I would die if something happened when I am on the other side of the ocean," as tears begin to fall from Erin's eyes.

The lunch is finished almost in silence, then they have to devise a plan to let Rick know that Roz, Fran, and Darlene would be coming out to the Beach House for a few weeks. They wanted it to appear to everyone Roz took personal time, and Fran and Darlene just left the force and still had accumulated vacation time to burn.

"Erin, there's one more thought we need to consider, The Hamptons are technically out of NYPD jurisdiction, so we need your Dad to smooth it over between city officials on the very, very, Down Low, no one can know we are three cops sitting out there or it could mean suicide for us."

"Good point, another selling point to Rick, that self-defense is a tougher sell than being part of a sting operation to recapture a fugitive. Dad can sell Roy and I know he's personal friends with the Mayor of the Hamptons, so he can cover that, and probably convince Rick to go along with it. Whatever you do, keep Beckett and her crew, out and away from the operation, no matter what you have to do."

"Well Roy has her on the Performance Improvement Plan or PIP for a few more weeks, so she won't dare to venture too far out of her assignments for fear of losing her job and the method to find her Mothers killer."

"Well, how do we get this news to Roy, without going to the precinct, and drawing attention?" Roz worries,

"Hold that thought, as Erin takes her cell phone and texts someone a code of 484766, and waits without saying a word"

Less than 5 minutes later Roy and Commissioner Boyle are walking straight to their table.

Roz make a motion to get up, and both men motion to stay seated, Commissioner Boyle leans over and kisses Erin's cheek, "got your message Baby, so it is on." It suddenly dawns on Roz that Erin had used the numbers for each letter on the phone dial to send the message to her Dad.

"Yeah Dad, now we need to get Roz inserted along with Fran and Darlene, at the Hamptons, it will have to be the day I leave for Europe next Tuesday, so someone needs to fill Rick and the Mayor in on what's going on.

Roz brought up a great point for Rick, that self-defense if he needs to act is a harder sell than being part of an operation to recapture a fugitive. He probably will have Mike's group out there, which is great, but they are not the subtlest. The only risk bringing Roz and her girlfriends is they will lose concentration on what the real mission is."

"Roy, you are meeting with Rick tonight correct. Mind if I join in, and I think we can get this plan in place, Roz makes a great point about the fall out should gun fire erupt, especially in a quiet place like the Hamptons."

"Let's do it Frank. Erin, Roz we'll be back you by tomorrow, but Roz start lining up Fran and Darlene, I know of their work and they are pretty bad ass and unless I am mistaken will fill the role, and bikini's so there will be no questions from the locals." Roy agrees

As the group splits Frank hugs his daughter, and whispers in her ear,

"Hey Roz, is one of the best, your man will be safe with her, trust me."

"Thanks Dad, I know she is, and we all know how bad ass Mike's group is, but it doesn't stop me from worrying, I mean God I've waited so long to get him back and now*"

"Now you let us do our jobs, and you do yours Erin, I promise you, no one is going to lose sight of what is most precious to you, or me" as Roz and Erin hug.

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

" _Roy, you are meeting with Rick tonight correct. Mind if I join in, and I think we can get this plan in place, Roz makes a great point about the fall out should gun fire erupt, especially in a quiet place like the Hamptons."_

" _Let's do it Frank. Erin, Roz we'll be back you by tomorrow, but Roz start lining up Fran and Darlene, I know of their work and they are pretty bad ass and unless I am mistaken will fill the role, and bikini's so there will be no questions from the locals." Roy agrees_

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **8:00 PM Same Day**

Roy was getting nervous, Beckett had been in the precinct, heads down since 5:30 this AM, and it was approaching 7:30 PM, 30 minutes before Roy and Frank were to meet with Rick. The last thing he needed was a confrontation between Beckett and Castle now.

"Beckett, My Office Now" he bellowed

"Sir you wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Detective, you've been here since 5:30 AM, time for you to pack it up and head out, that's an order, I'm not sure what you think you can accomplish by running yourself into the ground, by the way, that's part of the grading criteria for the PIP, so get out of here, NOW."

Kate looked puzzled, in the 8 years she had known Montgomery this was the first time he was chasing her home, "Sir, yes Sir," as she quietly shut down her computer, and gathered her personal belongings.

"Good Night Sir" she called out to confirm she had left and hear a mumbled reply.

Something was not right, so Kate setup observation across the street at the Coffee Shop choosing a booth where she could see out clearly yet not be seen. Sipping the Mocha chino, 20 minutes later, she saw what appeared to be Commissioner Boyle appear, it was confirmed when the driver and body guard stepped out then opened the door for him as he made his way into the 12th.

That was strange why would Roy be so picky about a meeting with the Commissioner, then she saw the shadowy figure that had slipped out this morning, this time she had a clear view and it was definitely Castle. Something was going on and she needed to find out what, but her normal trusted sources had disappeared. This would require some digging, but she had to be careful, her job was hanging by a thread now.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Montgomery's Office**

 **8:05 PM**

Rick entered the office expecting only Roy, and was a bit taken back when Frank Boyle, Commissioner of Police stepped in, and greeted him.

"Rick, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I met with my daughter and one of your friends today, and there's a plan hatched that we need your buy in and approval. Before you get pissed, remember Erin loves you and is trying to do anything she can to keep you safe while she is away."

He goes on to explain what the ladies had come up with, that Roz would pretend to be on leave for three weeks, and staying at the beach house with her two lady friends, Darlene and Fran, to an outsider it would look like three couples spending some time together, and intel had been gathered that Scott Dunn was stalking the beachfront property.

Rick isn't thrilled that he has to share the beach house with not only one but three gorgeous and attractive women, "Begging your pardon Sir, but are you sure Erin agreed to this? Has she seen Roz in a bikini, not even counting the other two. They are more than hot, and I'm sure Erin would not agree to this?"

" She said you would say something like that, and the message I got was "I trust you Rick, but touch one of those chicks and you'll be sorry in so many ways"

"How are we going to pull this off, I mean I haven't been to the station in a week, so how will Roz know it's safe to come to the Beach House with her girlfriends, I mean we were work mates, but I only helped her on one case."

"Well, we dropped these off at your publicist earlier, don't worry, Erin knows they are fake, but they are damn good." Rick is flipping through several pictures of Roz and him in romantic positions, and one of them kissing, well they did kiss almost like a dirty old uncle kissing his niece at the Christmas party last year when she caught him under the missile toe, but the picture had it in a deep embrace, one step before he ripped her clothes off.

"So how does this get leaked, to all here at the station, once the Press prints them, you want the gossip mill to take over? Roy, has Roz given thought to the backlash she is going to get from Beckett, and her team?"

"Rick, Roz and I quote, "Tell Rick, just because he's too stupid to notice, but I have loved him since he showed up, and I would do anything, fight any foe, including Beckett to keep him safe. Erin has threatened me with life and limb, but I've been honest, and I do love him, but I respect that my job is to keep him safe, to all the rest, Fuck them, bring it on"

Rick smiled when he heard Roz's word, she had a habit of making sure her point was well understood, she was a beautiful lady, but in love with him? Nah, she was just being kind.

Rick took out his cell phone, hit a speed dial number, and put the call on speaker.

"Paula Haas Speaking, Ricky, I got a bunch of pictures from somebody important earlier today*"

"I know Paula, you're on speaker phone, so yes go ahead, release them as if they had been hacked or leaked to the normal sources. Please monitor the results and keep me apprised please."

"You sure Ricky, I mean that isn't Beckett, and she's gonna be pissed"

"Yes Paula, I know it's not Beckett, the lady's name is Roz Karpowski if you need to come up with a cover story, she's a lead detective same as Beckett here at the 12th."

"Damn Rick, that takes balls, right in the same playground, got to hand it to you, I'm proud of you, about time you quit being her whipping boy,"

"OK Paula, OK, keep me updated OK, and Thanks"

"I take it your publicist isn't a Beckett fan either eh Rick?" Frank asks.

"No, not in the least. But I have to be careful what we tell her, she means well, but sometimes she lets things slip."

Roy opens his phone dials a number, and speaks, "Hi Roz, it's Capt Montgomery, wanted to let you know the pictures are being leaked so when asked you and Rick have had an ongoing relationship for about 5 months, OK?"

"Sure, thing Captain, How's Rick taking this, I know he hates to hurt anyone, but sometimes we got to do some things to catch the bad guy."

"He's right here Roz, I'll let you ask him yourself"

"Hey Rick, you OK? I know dumb question, but are you going to be OK with this. I know my part, and I'll play it, so don't be afraid of hurting me OK, just know when I kiss you, it's not an act and I told Erin that already."

"Roz, you really don't need to do this, Fran, Darlene they're just getting started in Miami, and now they are back here to help me, Can't thank you all enough."

"Rick, you never got it did you, Fran, Darlene and I all love you, we would die for you, so when I called they were on the next plane, in fact, I'll put you on speaker, Hey Rick, comes a chorus of women's voices, we've missed you."

"Tell you what, we can help sell the story, let me call Erin and I'll call you back to meet for a drink at The Old Haunt, I'll have Paula have some cameras clicking so talk to you in a few minutes, and thanks for helping out ladies."

Rick steps out of the office, calls Erin, who is not happy but understands what is at risk, and agrees to the meeting, "Erin, they got nothing on you Sweetie, stop worrying."

"Rick, you don't know how many nights, I have cried myself to sleep, getting through the day by telling myself, you're happy, PLEASE don't make me worry about you other than this nut job, please?"

"Erin, like I told you, I love you, give me the space to fall back in love with you, and have faith,"

"I'm sorry Rick, I know you wouldn't do this unless someone was pushing it to sell the whole concept of you and Roz, Dunn isn't an idiot, a psychopath but not an idiot, just remember I love you Richard Castle, come home safe to me."

"Me too, I'll be home soon, and Erin, I do love you."

He quickly calls Roz back and sets up a meet at The Old Haunt for 9:45 PM, and Frank and Roy seemed pleased. "Let's see how things go once the pics are leaked guys, talk to you later" Rick yells out as he makes his way out of the station.

Kate has sat through three Mocha chino's and two trips to the ladies room till she finally see's what she's been waiting for. Rick has exited the precinct, and started a brisk walk down the sidewalk, drawing his coat up and a hat down, to conceal his identity. She had no problem keeping him in her sight from a safe distance, till she figures out, he's headed to The Old Haunt, but why now?

She continues to trail him from a safe distance, once Rick, stopped, almost like he sensed he was being followed, so Kate ducked into a drug store. She backed off a bit, perhaps he could sense her presence, and allowing him time to get to bar, she setup across the street at the doughnut shop. What she saw next nearly floored her, she did lose her breath and almost threw up.

Roz Karpowski and two of her bosom buddies, Fran and Darlene piled out of a cab, and Roz into Rick's waiting arms. The kiss could not be faked, Roz laid one on him and her friends were all over Rick. Kate felt herself start to burn with jealously but why? Hell, she had a boyfriend till recently, and Rick wasn't doing anything more than she did, well it was more but it wasn't at a place of work.

Darlene seemed to not want to let go, and kissed him over and over small kisses, but it was apparent to anyone this was one lucky man, three hot woman all over him. They made their way into the bar, where more kissing, drinking, and a lot of laughter that Kate could hear form her perch outside the bar on the alley side, well she had really blown it for sure.

Why in the hell didn't she see it, Karpowski even warned her, as she flashed back to her words, "Beckett, you're a damn fool, if you don't want him, I will GLADLY take care of his needs," She had seen and heard enough, hailing a cab, she went home to her lonely apartment, kicking herself for another colossal fuck up, no one to blame but herself. She threw herself across the bed, fully clothed and cried herself to sleep.

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

 _Why in the hell didn't she see it, Karpowski even warned her, as she flashed back to her words, "Beckett, you're a damn fool, if you don't want him, I will GLADLY take care of his needs," She had seen and heard enough, hailing a cab, she went home to her lonely apartment, kicking herself for another colossal fuck up, no one to blame but herself. She threw herself across the bed, fully clothed and cried herself to sleep._

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **5:00 AM Next Day**

Kate had tossed and turned, half crying, half sleeping from frustration, depression, and the final realization just how badly she had fucked up. Three months ago she had it all, Lead Detective with the highest closure rate in the city, a great team and a dear friend in Lanie, Rick Castle adored her and would do anything for her, but she threw it all away, and she even had trouble rationalizing why. Tom was cute, but his professionalism was that of a High School senior. After they had made love, no make that had sex, he wasn't the greatest there either she thought, the first time, she became more of a trophy to him than a partner.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts, she heard the thud against her apartment door, announcing the arrival of the morning paper. She waited 5 minutes to allow the perv who delivered it time to pass to the next floor, she had made the mistake of opening her door too soon one morning and faced the ugly leering of the delivery man trying to see down her top, then retrieved the paper.

The coffee she had started during her wait signaled it had completed brewing, so she sat at her small table with a cup, bracing for what today would bring. She turned to the Entertainment section of the paper and there he was, well they were.

Pictures of Rick and Roz together, and also shots from last night at The Old Haunt with captions. **New Sheriff in Town** read one, with the explanation below, _It seems Author Richard Castle has traded muses, but kept it close to home. As readers know the original Nikki Heat series was based on real life NYPD Detective Katherine Beckett, but it seems that was a short series for the author._

 _From the picture above, it's safe to assume that Lead Detective Roz Karpowski is much more than the muse Kate Becket was, and although they share the same precinct and department, it appears Miss Karpowski is much more involved in story development than the former muse._

What the hell? Former Muse? Plot development? Who the hell did this reporter think he or she was. She had more of Richard Castle than Roz ever would, wait had was the correct term, she didn't lose his love, she trashed it. Just as she started reading the caption for the pictures of Rick with Darlene hanging all over him, her phone rang.

"Beckett"

"Kate, I'm so sorry, Hun, I really am, I never thought it would go this far between you two that he would get tired of waiting," Lanie is half sobbing, half talking.

"Hi Lanes, thanks for calling, I'm just looking at the pictures now, it's all right, I mean we were never an item, he has the right, or FUCK Lanie what am I going to do, and why the hell did it have to be Roz of all people" by now her tears are falling and she is sobbing.

"Are you working today Kate?"

"No, off for the next two days," she gets out between sobs,

"I'm on my way, listen for my knock, see you in twenty" Lanie hangs up and Kate sees a picture that totally destroys her, it's Roz holding his hand with a cup of coffee matching his cup. That Bastard, that was their thing, coffee meant I love you, didn't he know that?

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:00 AM Same Day**

Erin is the first up, as usual, and puts on a pot of coffee as she gathers the paper. Rick had warned her last night, even pre-paid for it in bed for one or two of the shots to keep her anxieties down, but even with that the pictures hurt.

She lowers her head and quietly weeps, not hearing Nicky and Alexis make their way down the stairs. She startles slightly and composes herself as much as she can closing the paper when she hears,

"Erin, you know those pictures are fake, Dad doesn't do stuff like that. He would never hurt you, so whatever you saw was faked, or was for a publicity stunt, I know it, he loves you Erin and he never hurts those he loves"

"Yeah Mom, Rick wouldn't behave like that in front of his "Girls" as he calls us, he has too much pride to be what the papers say, so don't cry."

"The girls are right Erin," Rick's arms slip around her from behind, she had never seen or heard him coming, but he was there when she needed him. He slides his hand up and gently cups her face turning it into him, a long sweet kiss, normally reserved for when the girls were out of sight, as she moans into the kiss, she hears, "Mom, Dad, get a room."

She laughs through watery eyes as they break the kiss, and hears, "See we told you" from the girls.

"I'll explain every photo if you want Erin, you know that those days the paper had me described as the wandering playboy, half the time I was with this one", as he pulls Alexis over and tickles her gently.

"It's true Erin, Dad and I had a game back then which paper was going to come up with the best lie, you would think the tabloids, but the Times hung in there with them. Speaking of, don't even look at them today, we have too much to do, remember we leave Tuesday for Europe."

Rick takes his thumb, and gently wipes away the tears from Erin's eyes. He whispers, "stay strong love, it's part of the plan your Dad came up with"

She leans in and kisses him gently, whispering back, "I know, but I still don't have to like it, I want you all to myself" and kisses him again.

Alexis and Nicky take the hint, and both make excuses about having to get ready and up the stairs they go. They reappear 45 minutes later all dressed and headed out,

"You girls have a good day in school" Rick calls out,

"Dad, It's Saturday we don't have school, but you should do something nice with Erin, she is already missing you."

"Good idea pumpkin, don't worry about us if we're not home tonight, I want to make sure Erin is OK,"

"Got it Dad, have a good day, text me if you need me", She and Nicky shouts out Goodbye as they head out the door.

Erin reappears from the bedroom, and she looks ravishing, nipples from her taunt breasts both poking through a beautiful silk nightgown, and Rick's favorite perfume permeating off her as she approached him.

"Got any plans for today Rick?"

"Not anymore" as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom shutting the door with his foot behind him.

Two hours later, needing a break, Erin brings up Roz and her role in the plan. "I'm sorry it blindsided you Rick, I didn't think my Dad would act so fast, even before I had the chance to talk to you."

"That's OK, your Dad explained that nothing was going to change your mind, other than you staying, which we can't let happen, you were going to make sure someone you knew was there looking out for me. Just one question, Why Roz?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes, Always"

"I called Kate and wanted to meet with her, I asked her could she put aside our differences to meet to discuss something to help you, no specifics, when I asked her could she put away our differences, she just stayed silent. That told me all I needed to know, hell I would walk over molten rock to get to you and you would for those you love, but that pissed me off.

I called Roz since she had made it known around the station, she would do anything to keep you safe, even if Beckett was too blind to see it. So, she and I had a very frank and open discussion, just be careful, she really is in love with you."

"What do you mean Erin, I'm sure you heard wrong, Roz is got too much going for her to sit bye while the party passes her by."

"Rick, when a woman tells me she loves the man she knows is attracted to you, she's in love with you, she made no bones about it, and told me whatever would make you happy, she'd do, and didn't care if she was just a fill in"

"Erin, I mean I like Roz, she is attractive, but I never thought of her in that way"

"Well you better not start now, acting is one thing, but remember when the scene is over, you're coming home to me. She enlisted Fran and Darlene so Mike and his buddy wouldn't look so out of place at the Hamptons, Rick PLEASE promise me you'll be careful, Please"

"I will Erin, no way Roz can take me away from you,"

"It's not only that, but sweetie, you forget my Dad's the Big Guy in the cops, Intel is out that Scott Dunn is casing your house in the Hamptons to plan his move there, please be careful, I really hate that I'm so far away from you."

"I'll be careful, and don't worry, Roz, and the two girls are fantastic cops, they know their job and it's not getting laid by the Mystery Author, they may be vocal but they are also respectful of people and relationships."

"Well, the one loose cannon that could fuck things up is Beckett, I'm sure she is going ballistic when she sees this morning's Times, you have to make sure Roy keeps her on a leash for everyone's good."

"I know, I have a call to Roy about that, Roz texted me last night, they spotted Beckett outside The Old Haunt, and she wanted to be sure Roy was keeping her busy and out of our hair."

"When did this happen? You were home with me shortly after the photos were taken?"

"Like I said the ladies are great cops, Fran spotted her first then Darlene laid it on with the hugs and kisses to get her to reveal herself to confirm, they worked in the same precinct for years and heard the sigh, and watched her patented What the F Eye Roll, Darlene's words, not mine" he laughs

"Rick, I just hate to leave you, I mean they are all so gorgeous and I am just*"

"The woman I love and trying very hard to fall back in love with, I'm sorry Erin, I really am but Trust issue is huge with me, I haven't had the stellar record with partners as you recall."

Erin lowers her head, "I would do anything to go back in time to fix that moment, I swear it was the only time Rick, but I also understand when you say you Love me, but Trust Issues have to be resolved before you can be in love with me. I just want you to know, I am here, nothing is going to change that until you tell me to go, OK?"

"We all screw up Erin, Forgiving is easier than forgetting, and I know I am being tough, especially all you are going through with me, but I think if you give me enough time, trust me as I am trusting you again, we can make it. One slip on either of our parts will kill all of the work that has been done, so even if Roz does mean it when she kisses me, it's you I think of"

Erin's eyes get moist and a single tear falls down her cheek, "That was probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard, remember I love you, I will continue to prove it to you as long as I live."

The rest of the evening is spent in affirming Love, and well yeah is some sessions just down right passion, why not, this babe is HOT, and she is his. After multiple sessions Rick is lying on his back Erin leans her head over his heart and the steady beat puts her into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of her man and reliving some of the best sex in her life.

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

" _Like I said the ladies are great cops, Fran spotted her first then Darlene laid it on with the hugs and kisses to get her to reveal herself to confirm, they worked in the same precinct for years and heard the sigh, and watched her patented What the F Eye Roll, Darlene's words, not mine" he laughs_

" _Rick, I just hate to leave you, I mean they are all so gorgeous and I am just*"_

" _The woman I love and trying very hard to fall back in love with, I'm sorry Erin, I really am but Trust issue is huge with me, I haven't had the stellar record with partners as you recall."_

 **JFK Airport**

 **Tuesday 6:30 AM International Gates**

There is a small crowd at the International Gates at JFK, especially at this hour of the morning. One group is split with emotions, Nicky and Alexis so excited they can't wait for the trip to begin, Erin Boyle so lonesome already missing her Rick, even if he were right beside her holding her hand, kissing her cheek and reassuring her. God she is going to miss him, plus Dunn on the loose trying to kill him, she's not sure she is going to be able to take this.

The Flight is called, and as the girls each hug Rick, Alexis kisses him on the cheek, and Nicky on the other, then they are down the ramp, as Erin tears begin to fall earnestly.

"Hey, if you don't stop that you're going to make me cry," Rick smiles at her, and then takes her into a sweet embrace, and plants a kiss that curled her toes, "that should make you think of me for a little while" he smiles.

"I'll think about you every minute, you know that, Take care of yourself my Love, I'll call you when we land."

"I'll miss you too Baby, but I'll be here to greet you all soon, I love you, now go before you hold up the flight", as he walks her to the door, she stops and kisses him one more time, turns and makes her way down the ramp.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **7:00 AM Tuesday**

Roz Karpowski returned to work after being off Sunday and Monday, after the press had published the story, that she was now Rick Castle's new muse and more. As she walked to the elevator she got a mix of greetings from "You Go Girl", to "Man Stealing Bitch" she knew to expect a ton of reactions so she just focused on getting to her floor and reporting to Captain Montgomery.

What seemed forever, in reality 7 seconds and she was on the Homicide Floor walking to her desk, located on the opposite end of the floor as Beckett's, thank God for small favors. She secures her purse and turns on the computer, locks the screen and then makes her way to Captain Montgomery's office. She notices Beckett already in and at her desk, and the course to the Captain's office is taking her right by her desk. As she passes her, she is surprised to hear Kate mumble,

"Hey Roz, welcome back"

"Thanks Beckett, I'm sorry you had to read about what went down, I was going to tell you I swear."

"No Problem Roz, hell I was with someone else till a few weeks ago anyway, you didn't owe me anything. Good Luck with the Captain."

Even though Kate said it, Roz knew she really didn't mean it, and was doing everything she could to keep up a good front, she knew that things were going to be different for a lot of relationships at the precinct, and it was good that she was taking the leave.

"Good Morning Captain, you asked to see me when I got in Sir"

"Come in and close the door" Roy used the gruff tone that the bull pen could hear, then he lowered the blinds and locked the door, with LT stationed outside his office.

"Morning Boss, who's the Captain skewering this morning?" Espo asked as he just arrived.

"Karpowski" Kate replied without looking up.

"Hey, I never would have believed it, till I saw those pictures Castle and Roz, who knew, I mean she always had the hots for him but when did he act on it?"

"Yeah, who knew" Kate replied letting Espo know she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey What's with you, Demming and you were getting it on pretty good for 4 of those months if I recall, in fact you're in trouble not because of Rick, but because you let Demming take lead and also let your emotions showa*"

"Espo if you don't want to do paperwork the rest of your career or mine just shut your mouth now, I don't need you to remind me of what's on my PIP, or that Demming is looking for a job now."

Ryan walked in just in time to hear Kate go off on his partner and see Espo, motion to the breakroom with his head. Kevin walks over and as soon as they're behind the door, he asked

"What the hell was that? Why is Beckett jumping down your throat, and who is in Montgomery's office?"

Espo looked up and said "the answer to the last question will explain why Beckett is being super bitch, Karpowski is in with Montgomery, and word is they just sent for her Union Rep"

"Why, Espo, I don't understand what does Roz have to do with all of this, what's going on?"

"Did you and Jenny spend the whole weekend in bed? It was in the Times Saturday, Roz and Castle have been a thing for about 5 months, pictures got published and everything."

"You're shitting me, Roz, Castle?" "You got a copy of the paper?"

Espo pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Ryan, "Better take this to the Men's reading room, Beckett will kill us both if she knows there is a copy here"

Ryan comes back to his desk, paper shoved down his shirt, till he got to his desk then hid it in a desk drawer. He ducks his head as he feels the glare from Beckett, she knows people are talking and she is pissed about it.

The meeting in Captain Montgomery's office is breaking up, and outcome the players. Chief of Detectives Chad Murphy, Union Rep, Sylvia Tartowitcz, Commissioner Frank Boyle, then finally Roz Karpowski, looking like she had been through the mill. She walks briskly past Kate's desk, to her own, shuts down her computer, gathers her personal belongings and out to the elevator she goes.

"Hey Bro, you hear what happened?" Espo asked Ryan,

"Not a word, Did you?"

"Three-week suspension, written note in her file, requalification on soft skills, and Castle has to make a choice, precinct or her, on the call he told them he took Roz which pissed off Commissioner Boyle"

"Are you sure you got all that right? How the hell do you find this stuff out anyway Javi?"

"He got it all correct, Kevin, and you were undercover, never ask anyone to narc on their Confidential Informants (CI's)" Kate spewed at him.

"Castle actually chose Roz over us, I never saw that coming, I mean you think you know someone for two years, and"

"Javi, shut you pie hole, it's none of our business why Rick chose Roz over the precinct, I mean this hasn't been the most friendly work environment to him lately, and don't look at me like I was the only one.

You got some low blows off as well as I did, you got away Scott free because Rick told Montgomery to go easy on you" Kate turns her head but not before a tear falls on the reports she's holding visible to the boys.

 **Hampton's Beach House**

 **1:30 PM Same Day**

Roz pulls up in the limo bus along with Fran and Darlene, and when they stepped out to view the property, all three were in shock. "Are you sure we're at the right address" Roz asked the driver,

"Well that depends on who you're looking for" comes Rick's booming voice as the three ladies swarm him.

The paparazzi in the trees are snapping away as Fran pops out of her bathing suit top and doesn't bother to fix herself before grabbing Rick into a deep kiss. The paparazzi weren't the only ones snapping away, a few yards away, blending in with the other photographers was one Scott Dunn, gathering intel on how to end the life of that Bastard who cost him 2 years of his life.

His demented thought process was that if Castle had never created Nikki Heat, he would never would have had to kill, so therefore it was Castle's fault, and now he was going to pay with his life.

300 yards away, Mike Singletary, a friend of Rick's for a long time and head of his security was hurrying the ladies into a secure garage area, away from open line of fire. His drones had picked up presence of Paps in the trees, and he was fully expecting Dunn to try to fit into one of the established roles to gain access to Rick.

Once inside the house, the charade went away, and all three ladies were in full blown cop mode, along with Mike, and his first assistant, Ben Wilkerson. Mike and Ben had been together since Kuwait, and you didn't want to mess with either in hand to hand combat, but Ben was also a computer genius figuring out ways to track, model and forecast the enemies movements based on historical data.

Mike had a list of security protocols already spelled out, but as they had a catered lunch, each of the team was invited to speak up about how they could improve or what more could be done to reach objective, code name Dodgeball. Fran suggested a better vetting of anyone entering the Beach House, and also the gate only ran along the front, the back could fence was not powered or monitored but could easily be retrofitted to insure greater security.

Fran and Darlene pretended to be Shell hunting as Mike and Ben wired the fence, and when the ladies returned the closing of the gate made the connection to insure complete camera coverage, as well as optional electric current that could be sent through the wire intertwined so tightly it was virtually invisible, especially when trying to see on a sunny day.

Another concern was 24/7 monitoring, Darlene made the observation, "Guys you did a great job in setting this all up, but if we don't have it monitored around the clock it would be like buying the best birth control pills but not taking them for lack of water and wonder how you got pregnant.

They didn't want anyone else beside the 3 couples to appear to anyone outside the house, so it was decided to bring in two assistants of Mikes, but they would arrive in crates like Air Conditioners would. Rick had already purchased the two units to replace the ones in use, but since they outlived the repair estimate had not gotten around to swapping them out.

Later that afternoon a van marked with a New York HVAC firm pulled up, backed into the garage, and closed the doors, about a half hour later, Chris and Jerry were already monitoring the cameras, and setting up shifts of 4 hour on, 4 hours off, to keep them alert. The garage door opened, and the A/C Units could be spotted by the crates, to anyone observing, the home was being prepared to have some work done.

About 7:00 PM Mike got a call, from another spotter, Dunn had returned to his hotel room, and the bugs and cameras placed inside were paying off. Mike brought him up on a screen and turned up the volume, Dunn was planning on hitting Rick with a long-range rifle as he wrote, he had a vantage point from a few hundred yards away, where he had bribed some kids into building a tree house for him. The team answered with installing Bullet Proof Glass in the entire house.

Dunn returned to his manuscript, writing the story of how he killed the Master of the Macabre, the Master of Mystery, as he typed on and on till, he drank himself asleep. Mike switched the camera feed to Chris and Jerry's watch until he awakened.

7:45 PM Rick's phone rang, he stepped into his office and closed the door to answer it, anticipating it to be Erin.

"Hi Erin, how was the flight?"

"Rick, oh sweetie are you OK, it was all over the airline news that Roz had been suspended and rumored to be holed up with her boyfriend in the Hamptons. God, I want this to be over and I miss you so much."

"I know Erin, Paula had that sound clip leaked to a friend of hers, just in case Dunn wasn't operating alone, it would spread the news that this activity here was just a way of relaxing so Dunn would think we had let our guard down."

"Well how many are there now Rick, no don't tell me, I don't want to compromise our plan, I know the girls are doing their jobs, but I just wish Fran would have put her tit back in before tackling you with her greeting"

"Wow that got leaked quicker than I thought, I do hope you saw where my hands were, and I miss you too."

"I know, but damn that made me so mad, the only boobs stuffed in your face are going to be mine, just let her know."

"She already told me to tell you she was sorry, she wasn't even aware of it till she saw the playback here, guess her boyfriend is going to be about as happy about this as you are."

"Love, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow from the hotel, and please remember, I love you, always have and always will,"

"I love you too, now enjoy your trip we are fine here. Talk to you tomorrow, and Erin, I love your too, give the girls a kiss for me, I miss you, Good night Sweetheart"

Rick steps back into the dining room, and Darlene asks,

"Rick, can you do us a favor, I know you want your privacy but please let us know which direction you are headed too, this sick bastard is capable of too many things and you are under our watch, please darling, can you do it for the two babes you never looked at twice at the 12th?" the room erupts with laughter.

The next 4 days are carbon copy of the first, watch listen and wait, with nothing happening. Rick talks to Erin, Alexis and Nicky, they are having a great time, and all seems like Dunn is content to spy on them from afar.

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **5 Days Later, 8:00 AM**

The supplies that Rick had ordered in had been depleted faster now that more people were in the house, so a supply run was needed. Rick was going a bit stir crazy, so he decided to take part of the security force, Mike and Ben to town for a quick trip. He had two vehicles an old truck and a Chevy Blazer sitting parked in the secure parking area, on the side of the beach house.

Roz, and the girls had made the list, and just as Mike, Rick and Ben were headed toward the Blazer, Roz remember she had forgotten a personal item she would need, she ran out to whisper to Rick, when she saw it, a bomb, a fucking bomb under the car. She yelled to Mike and Ben who hit the dirt, just as she tackled Rick.

The explosion could be heard for miles, and it was a few minutes before Rick could hear anything, all he could feel was something warm and soft in his arms, then he realized it was Roz, and she was bleeding. Call 9-1-1 Rick yelled, and luckily the ambulance was already in route,

She woke in his arms, and smiled, "Hey, I got to you in time"

"Roz, don't talk right now, save your strength, how bad are you hurting and where?"

"Well don't get any bigger ego than you have darlin, but I see two of the most handsome men I would love to have with me,"

"Roz, where do you hurt," as Rick puts pressure on the gash on her side, under her breast,

"Is this what it took to get you to cop a feel, hell I would have done it a year ago, seriously Rick, it hurts on that side, and I'm scared, I hate hospitals, and I'll be alone."

"No, you won't I'm riding with you in the ambulance, and all the way, I won't leave you I promise"

Mike, see what you can piece together Rick shouts as they load Roz in the ambulance, and take off.

Mike is directing the security gathering of all the tapes, and checks when he receives a call, "Mike, Looks like I fucked up, the dude I have been reporting as Dunn is checking out and it's not him, his features are close, but I was duped"

"Yeah, first attempt was just made, One eagle on the way to the nest, Main Objective was not successful, repeat not successful everyone goes code 4 till further orders", a moment later all the clicks have stopped and all radios go off.

On the way to the hospital, Rick calls Roy on a secure line, explaining what happened, and promising to get back to him as soon as there is more information on Roz's condition.

Roz has drifted in and out of consciousness, each time finding Rick's blue eyes looking directly at her, and his hand in hers,

"Rick, I just want you to know that" as she drifts back out,

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

" _Yeah, first attempt was just made, One eagle on the way to the nest, Main Objective was not successful, repeat not successful everyone goes code 4 till further orders", a moment later all the clicks have stopped and all radios go off._

 _On the way to the hospital, Rick calls Roy on a secure line, explaining what happened, and promising to get back to him as soon as there is more information on Roz's condition._

 _Roz has drifted in and out of consciousness, each time finding Rick's blue eyes looking directly at her, and his hand in hers,_

" _Rick, I just want you to know that" as she drifts back out,_

 **In Route to Hampton's General Hospital**

 **8:55 AM Same Day**

The Medics are working on Roz, monitoring her vitals, and giving fluids and pain medication, but neither had the courage to ask Rick to move one inch, he hand her hand in his, and he wasn't leaving unless he absolutely had to. The Medics called the hospital and were advised to inject .5ml Adrenaline in the IV solution, and within a minute Roz regained consciousness.

"There you are, Where do you keep going on me, sneaking off to see another man?" Rick tries to keep the conversation light.

"Rick, I just want you to know that you got a raw deal, but Beckett loves you, I know she does, so you have a hell of a problem, actually worse than mine"

"Oh really, what is that my sweet lady who just saved my life?"

"You're going to have to pick from Erin, who I know loves you more than life, Beckett, who is fucked up, but in her way loves you, and me, who will take anything, anywhere you'll give me. It could be a date, just Fuck Buddies, whatever you need, what I'm trying to tell you if you haven't figured it out by now is that I love you enough to take even some of your time.

I know Erin and you have history, she told me about your younger days, and what broke you two up, if that hadn't happened, you two would have been celebrating your 17th anniversary soon, quite an accomplishment, for a playboy" as she smiles

"Hey, you don't worry about that for now, we just have to get you better then we can talk about what's going down, Roy is sending up Esposito and Ryan to work with me till we can get you back on your feet, so just worry about getting well."

"Rick, promise me something?" Roz looks so serious,

"What is it Roz, what's got you so troubled?"

"Promise me you won't kiss Esposito the way you kiss me and Erin," then coughs as she tries to laugh,

"You know if you weren't hurt, you'd pay for that, but for now I 'm just going to blame it on the drugs." He smiles

"Well can I ask you something else, if we're blaming the drugs, Will you kiss me one time and not pretend it's Erin? Don't look so surprised, I knew every time I slipped you the tongue, it was just a spit second before the kiss changed and you had someone else on your mind." As Rick's face turns red, and he stammers,

"Roz, the last thing in the world I would ever do is hurt you, so that's not a good idea", as he leans in close to keep some of the conversation private. Roz looks into his blue eyes, and then her lips are on his before he even knows what happened.

"Rick, I know you aren't a man who cheats, but I want you to know how much I love working with and around you, with you the job is fun."

"Yeah bet it's a real blast laying there hurting like hell, with some mad man still on the loose"

"You know what makes it fun Rick? It's you, I know every time I see you what you're going to say when I ask how are you, the answer always comes back, "I'm doing great, but that doesn't match your beauty, that's why I'm doing great because I get to hang around you.

It's corny as hell by the way, but I can't tell you how many bad days you've turned into good because of your smile, your kind words, and in some cases your shoulder to cry on. I just want to be here for you like you've been for me."

"Hey Roz, who's on the gurney? I'd say the debt goes the other way Darlin, I would have been gone if not for you"

"Yeah, and no one or anything would have gotten damaged if I had done my job"

"OH no you don't you don't get to blame my friend Roz Karpowski with this, there were 7 other people in that house, so don't go blaming yourself"

One of the medics asks the driver "how much longer, what is our ETA, I don't like what I'm seeing on the vitals back here"

Arriving now is all that is heard as the doors open and controlled medical chaos ensues. Rick is true to his promise he doesn't leave her, and she maintained the death grip on him till she was in the treatment room, and they had put her under, only then did anyone see the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of Rick's shoulder.

"Mr. Castle, you're hurt", one of the Doctors yells as Rick slides down the side of the bed fainting. As they open his shirt blood pools out from the bandage that he had been holding against his wound as he kept Roz calm.

He was immediately placed on the bed in the room beside Roz and evaluated. Roz and he both would need surgery, his lung had collapsed and the piece of metal had hit an artery, it was fortunate that he had not tried to remove it, he would have bled out before getting medical attention.

Roz had a severe concussion, a fragment under her breast, and 5 broken ribs, which limited oxygen getting to her organs. Both were rushed to surgery, as the team arrived at the hospital to keep vigil, all they could tell them was that they were in surgery and the doctor would be out to speak to them soon.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Same Time Frame**

Roy had received the call from Rick but when he tried to return the call, all went to voice mail. He finally found Darlene's number from his personnel files and dialed, hoping she hadn't changed it. The phone rings, once, twice, and on the third ring he hears,

"This is Darlene, and this better be damn important to be calling this number"

"Darlene, this is Captain Montgomery from the 12th, Rick called and said that Roz Karpowski was being transported to the hospital from injuries sustained when our suspect planted a bomb under one of the cars. What's the status?"

"Not good Cap, Rick didn't tell you that he was hit as well, damn fool held pressure on his wound all the way to the hospital to keep Roz calm, then he collapsed from blood loss. They are both in surgery, that's all they will tell us."

"Darlene, I'm going to be sending up Ryan and Esposito to help out with this, so as soon as they get there have them call me, then bring them up to date."

"Cap, Don't you dare send Beckett here, Erin is in Europe and she will have your badge if she comes within 100 feet of Rick like this, she's your responsibility now, and it might be wise to call the Commissioner so he's in the loop."

"Already talked to Frank and he made the same comment, Beckett is restricted to the 12th, let me know when they get there" and the line goes dead.

From his office Roy booms out "Esposito, Ryan, my office now, and I mean now"

Both detectives are scared out of their wits by not only the volume, but also the tone of Roy's voice, something wasn't right as they rushed to his office to find out what.

Kate is sitting at her desk, wondering why the Captain is summoning two of HER detectives without including her. She was sure it was an oversight, so she walks towards the Captains office, when she hears,

" **Did I call your name Beckett? Return to your desk** " harsh even for the mood Roy was in, he was cutting her no slack at all.

Roy fills the boys in on what happened and their orders to support Ricks team, with Roz out of commission, Darlene would be in charge and Mike would be handling the private sector. As soon as they exist Montgomery's office, they grab their keys, personal belongings and start off in a sprint for the elevator, without a word to Beckett.

Roy waits her out, and sure enough 7 minutes later there is a knock on his door, it's Beckett as he looks up from a report he had been pretending to be reviewing. "How can I help you Detective?"

"You can start by telling me where you sent two employees under my command to without conferring with me?"

She was sorry the moment the words finished coming out of her mouth, and for good reason. For the next 10 minutes Montgomery dressed her down like he never had before, and his closing statement was "the last I looked it said Captain on this badge, not Detective hanging on to her job by a prayer at this moment."

"Begging your pardon Sir, I meant no disrespect and should have worded my statement as a question, since you as Captain of this precinct can assign personnel as you see fit. Can you tell me Sir, when I can expect Detectives Ryan and Esposito back or the nature of the case you have them working?"

"Beckett, come in close the door and sit down." When she is seated, Roy locks the door and lowers the shades, then turns and his look of anger has been replaced with a softer look, worry perhaps.

"What I'm about to tell you could cost me and you our badges. I had a conversation this morning with Frank Boyle, and was given explicit instructions NOT to include you in this briefing, but you raise a good point, Espo and Ryan do report to you and you should know where they are."

"Sir, you're beginning to scare me, what's going on."

"Well, Scott Dunn escaped about a month ago, but made it clear that he no longer wanted revenge on Nikki, it was the creator of the vile bitch cop who had to die. We've had him under surveillance but never close enough to bring him in again without possibility of injury. That changed this morning, Rick was headed to his car in the Hampton's along with two security personnel, when Roz spotted a bomb and pushed him aside. There were two injured, both transported to the hospital and in surgery now. We won't know more till the doctors brief the staff on site there,"

"Sir, you didn't give any names out, is Rick hurt? Is Roz OK, or what the hell is going on?"

"Kate, Roz spotted the bomb, yelled to the two on the passenger side who were just shaken up, then she tackled Rick. At first no one realized he was injured till they got to the emergency room and had Roz sedated. He fainted and a pool of blood came from his stomach area, where he had been keeping compressions on it all the way to the hospital. Damn Fool had to be the hero for Roz since the Medics said she was really scared, and Rick got her calmed down, probably saved her life."

Kate is seating, ash white and openly weeping, "I failed him again, and now he's hurt, really hurt and it's my fault."

"Kate, I know you and Castle have been partners with your ups and downs but how could this possibly be your fault, you weren't even there?"

"Erin reached out to me before she left, she said that Rick was in trouble, she didn't tell me details but asked me if I could set her and my differences aside to help him. I couldn't answer so she took it as me not caring, and went to Roz, so you see both of them getting hurt is my fault. I should have been the one there with him, not Roz. Roy you have to let me work this, please?"

"Kate did you hear one word of what I said, Erin and Frank Boyle will have both our badges if you come within 50 miles of them, let it go, or I'll keep you out of the loop and on desk duty for the rest of your career."

"Roy, I don't know if I can, he doesn't even know that I love him, I have to see him,"

"Kate, I'm sorry, and based on this conversation, you have a detail on you, please don't do anything that you or I will regret"

 **Hampton's Memorial Hospital**

 **6:30 PM Same Day**

"Family of Richard Castle and Roz Karpowski please" a tired looking surgeon called, as the rest of the crew approached the doctor,

"They Made It" is all the doctor said, before any questions could be asked

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

" _Yeah, first attempt was just made, One eagle on the way to the nest, Main Objective was not successful, repeat not successful everyone goes code 4 till further orders", a moment later all the clicks have stopped and all radios go off._

 _On the way to the hospital, Rick calls Roy on a secure line, explaining what happened, and promising to get back to him as soon as there is more information on Roz's condition._

 _Roz has drifted in and out of consciousness, each time finding Rick's blue eyes looking directly at her, and his hand in hers,_

" _Rick, I just want you to know that" as she drifts back out,_

 **In Route to Hampton's General Hospital**

 **8:55 AM Same Day**

The Medics are working on Roz, monitoring her vitals, and giving fluids and pain medication, but neither had the courage to ask Rick to move one inch, he hand her hand in his, and he wasn't leaving unless he absolutely had to. The Medics called the hospital and were advised to inject .5ml Adrenaline in the IV solution, and within a minute Roz regained consciousness.

"There you are, Where do you keep going on me, sneaking off to see another man?" Rick tries to keep the conversation light.

"Rick, I just want you to know that you got a raw deal, but Beckett loves you, I know she does, so you have a hell of a problem, actually worse than mine"

"Oh really, what is that my sweet lady who just saved my life?"

"You're going to have to pick from Erin, who I know loves you more than life, Beckett, who is fucked up, but in her way loves you, and me, who will take anything, anywhere you'll give me. It could be a date, just Fuck Buddies, whatever you need, what I'm trying to tell you if you haven't figured it out by now is that I love you enough to take even some of your time.

I know Erin and you have history, she told me about your younger days, and what broke you two up, if that hadn't happened, you two would have been celebrating your 17th anniversary soon, quite an accomplishment, for a playboy" as she smiles

"Hey, you don't worry about that for now, we just have to get you better then we can talk about what's going down, Roy is sending up Esposito and Ryan to work with me till we can get you back on your feet, so just worry about getting well."

"Rick, promise me something?" Roz looks so serious,

"What is it Roz, what's got you so troubled?"

"Promise me you won't kiss Esposito the way you kiss me and Erin," then coughs as she tries to laugh,

"You know if you weren't hurt, you'd pay for that, but for now I 'm just going to blame it on the drugs." He smiles

"Well can I ask you something else, if we're blaming the drugs, Will you kiss me one time and not pretend it's Erin? Don't look so surprised, I knew every time I slipped you the tongue, it was just a spit second before the kiss changed and you had someone else on your mind." As Rick's face turns red, and he stammers,

"Roz, the last thing in the world I would ever do is hurt you, so that's not a good idea", as he leans in close to keep some of the conversation private. Roz looks into his blue eyes, and then her lips are on his before he even knows what happened.

"Rick, I know you aren't a man who cheats, but I want you to know how much I love working with and around you, with you the job is fun."

"Yeah bet it's a real blast laying there hurting like hell, with some mad man still on the loose"

"You know what makes it fun Rick? It's you, I know every time I see you what you're going to say when I ask how are you, the answer always comes back, "I'm doing great, but that doesn't match your beauty, that's why I'm doing great because I get to hang around you.

It's corny as hell by the way, but I can't tell you how many bad days you've turned into good because of your smile, your kind words, and in some cases your shoulder to cry on. I just want to be here for you like you've been for me."

"Hey Roz, who's on the gurney? I'd say the debt goes the other way Darlin, I would have been gone if not for you"

"Yeah, and no one or anything would have gotten damaged if I had done my job"

"OH no you don't you don't get to blame my friend Roz Karpowski with this, there were 7 other people in that house, so don't go blaming yourself"

One of the medics asks the driver "how much longer, what is our ETA, I don't like what I'm seeing on the vitals back here"

Arriving now is all that is heard as the doors open and controlled medical chaos ensues. Rick is true to his promise he doesn't leave her, and she maintained the death grip on him till she was in the treatment room, and they had put her under, only then did anyone see the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of Rick's shoulder.

"Mr. Castle, you're hurt", one of the Doctors yells as Rick slides down the side of the bed fainting. As they open his shirt blood pools out from the bandage that he had been holding against his wound as he kept Roz calm.

He was immediately placed on the bed in the room beside Roz and evaluated. Roz and he both would need surgery, his lung had collapsed and the piece of metal had hit an artery, it was fortunate that he had not tried to remove it, he would have bled out before getting medical attention.

Roz had a severe concussion, a fragment under her breast, and 5 broken ribs, which limited oxygen getting to her organs. Both were rushed to surgery, as the team arrived at the hospital to keep vigil, all they could tell them was that they were in surgery and the doctor would be out to speak to them soon.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Same Time Frame**

Roy had received the call from Rick but when he tried to return the call, all went to voice mail. He finally found Darlene's number from his personnel files and dialed, hoping she hadn't changed it. The phone rings, once, twice, and on the third ring he hears,

"This is Darlene, and this better be damn important to be calling this number"

"Darlene, this is Captain Montgomery from the 12th, Rick called and said that Roz Karpowski was being transported to the hospital from injuries sustained when our suspect planted a bomb under one of the cars. What's the status?"

"Not good Cap, Rick didn't tell you that he was hit as well, damn fool held pressure on his wound all the way to the hospital to keep Roz calm, then he collapsed from blood loss. They are both in surgery, that's all they will tell us."

"Darlene, I'm going to be sending up Ryan and Esposito to help out with this, so as soon as they get there have them call me, then bring them up to date."

"Cap, Don't you dare send Beckett here, Erin is in Europe and she will have your badge if she comes within 100 feet of Rick like this, she's your responsibility now, and it might be wise to call the Commissioner so he's in the loop."

"Already talked to Frank and he made the same comment, Beckett is restricted to the 12th, let me know when they get there" and the line goes dead.

From his office Roy booms out "Esposito, Ryan, my office now, and I mean now"

Both detectives are scared out of their wits by not only the volume, but also the tone of Roy's voice, something wasn't right as they rushed to his office to find out what.

Kate is sitting at her desk, wondering why the Captain is summoning two of HER detectives without including her. She was sure it was an oversight, so she walks towards the Captains office, when she hears,

" **Did I call your name Beckett? Return to your desk** " harsh even for the mood Roy was in, he was cutting her no slack at all.

Roy fills the boys in on what happened and their orders to support Ricks team, with Roz out of commission, Darlene would be in charge and Mike would be handling the private sector. As soon as they exist Montgomery's office, they grab their keys, personal belongings and start off in a sprint for the elevator, without a word to Beckett.

Roy waits her out, and sure enough 7 minutes later there is a knock on his door, it's Beckett as he looks up from a report he had been pretending to be reviewing. "How can I help you Detective?"

"You can start by telling me where you sent two employees under my command to without conferring with me?"

She was sorry the moment the words finished coming out of her mouth, and for good reason. For the next 10 minutes Montgomery dressed her down like he never had before, and his closing statement was "the last I looked it said Captain on this badge, not Detective hanging on to her job by a prayer at this moment."

"Begging your pardon Sir, I meant no disrespect and should have worded my statement as a question, since you as Captain of this precinct can assign personnel as you see fit. Can you tell me Sir, when I can expect Detectives Ryan and Esposito back or the nature of the case you have them working?"

"Beckett, come in close the door and sit down." When she is seated, Roy locks the door and lowers the shades, then turns and his look of anger has been replaced with a softer look, worry perhaps.

"What I'm about to tell you could cost me and you our badges. I had a conversation this morning with Frank Boyle, and was given explicit instructions NOT to include you in this briefing, but you raise a good point, Espo and Ryan do report to you and you should know where they are."

"Sir, you're beginning to scare me, what's going on."

"Well, Scott Dunn escaped about a month ago, but made it clear that he no longer wanted revenge on Nikki, it was the creator of the vile bitch cop who had to die. We've had him under surveillance but never close enough to bring him in again without possibility of injury. That changed this morning, Rick was headed to his car in the Hampton's along with two security personnel, when Roz spotted a bomb and pushed him aside. There were two injured, both transported to the hospital and in surgery now. We won't know more till the doctors brief the staff on site there,"

"Sir, you didn't give any names out, is Rick hurt? Is Roz OK, or what the hell is going on?"

"Kate, Roz spotted the bomb, yelled to the two on the passenger side who were just shaken up, then she tackled Rick. At first no one realized he was injured till they got to the emergency room and had Roz sedated. He fainted and a pool of blood came from his stomach area, where he had been keeping compressions on it all the way to the hospital. Damn Fool had to be the hero for Roz since the Medics said she was really scared, and Rick got her calmed down, probably saved her life."

Kate is seating, ash white and openly weeping, "I failed him again, and now he's hurt, really hurt and it's my fault."

"Kate, I know you and Castle have been partners with your ups and downs but how could this possibly be your fault, you weren't even there?"

"Erin reached out to me before she left, she said that Rick was in trouble, she didn't tell me details but asked me if I could set her and my differences aside to help him. I couldn't answer so she took it as me not caring, and went to Roz, so you see both of them getting hurt is my fault. I should have been the one there with him, not Roz. Roy you have to let me work this, please?"

"Kate did you hear one word of what I said, Erin and Frank Boyle will have both our badges if you come within 50 miles of them, let it go, or I'll keep you out of the loop and on desk duty for the rest of your career."

"Roy, I don't know if I can, he doesn't even know that I love him, I have to see him,"

"Kate, I'm sorry, and based on this conversation, you have a detail on you, please don't do anything that you or I will regret"

 **Hampton's Memorial Hospital**

 **6:30 PM Same Day**

"Family of Richard Castle and Roz Karpowski please" a tired looking surgeon called, as the rest of the crew approached the doctor,

"They Made It" is all the doctor said, before any questions could be asked

TBC

 **Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 14**

 **Previously**

" _Hey Rick, wanted to check to see if you are OK before we head back, sorry you and Roz got hurt"_

" _Thanks, Espo, would have been a hell of a lot worse if not for Roz, she's a hero."_

" _Well someone asked me to drop this off, so I'll get out of your hair, holla at me when you feel up to it,"_

 _Rick looks at the envelope, since it was from the hospital it yielded no clues, but when he opened it and read the first line, he went cold, debating whether to continue to read or just burn it,_

 **Hampton's Memorial Hospital**

 **9:30 PM Same Day**

He should have seen it coming, Espo would always go the extra mile for Kate, regardless if he knew she was right or wrong. All he had caught before he stuffed the papers back into the envelope was

"Dear Rick,

All I ask is that you give me the time to read this letter, I don't deserve it, but I am asking anyway, PLEASE, just read it.

He had waffled back and forth what he should do, when it hit him what he had taught his daughter, everyone deserves 2nd chances to present their story, you don't have to forgive, but you do have to show the common courtesy to read what they took the time to write.

Damn it to Hell, why did Alexis thought have to pop into his head at that very moment. Why did he always take the high road, what had it gotten him? Who's he kidding, he was more blessed than millions of men who shared the same passion for writing, he thought it had to have something to do with doing the right thing over doing things right, a rule he lived by.

He had been moved to a private room about an hour ago, with Roz right across the hall, he had the beds positioned so she could see into his room should she wake and have a panic attack. He didn't think he would have to worry,

Mike hadn't left her side since their confession to each other, and he had worried over her like a mother hen. If that's what love was, then Erin truly did love him, she could never stop doing things for him, always putting him before her every need or want. He shut his eyes and for the first time in forever let his memory take him back to the days with Erin, when all he wanted was to make enough money to buy her an engagement ring.

He remembered, for the first time in almost 18 years how he had felt when she cried and answered yes through her tears and treasured the little stone as if it were the Hope Diamond. She was happy and she made him happy, truly happy. For a few months, life couldn't have been any better, then one night, and he never felt so low in all his life.

No one knew how close he had come to ending it all, somehow, he didn't measure up, he was a loser with the capital L all over his head. He hurt, worse than he thought he ever could, and it wasn't just his heartache of a broken love, it was physical pain. Then just as she had, he escaped into alcohol to escape the loneliness, but that led to him and Meredith's tryst in bed, and her winding up pregnant, just proving how easily Erin's story could be proved.

He was raised never knowing his father, he would never do that to any child he fathered, so he married Meredith, well that worked out so well. At least he got his greatest gift in life, his daughter, perhaps that's how Erin had felt as well, he was too proud to ask her even though he knew her marriage was over and there was a clear path, stubborn fool is all he can say looking back.

Truth be told he only started dating Gina for sex, and because he had heard Erin had a new fiancé, well once again in too deep so he married and Erin stayed single, her engagement ended one week after it was announced. By then it was too late, he was committed, so he went through with the wedding, and he tried, he really did, and in all honesty so did Gina. He wouldn't share his life's greatest treasure, his daughter, and Gina wouldn't live a lie, it was marriage all the way or no way. Two marriage, two divorces, by this time he began to think like many, perhaps he wasn't meant to live with a mate, just raise his daughter and write his books.

His memories now flooded with how hard he had worked trying to woo Beckett, if he had spent half the effort with Gina, he would still be married, Hell, if he had been as forgiving to Erin as he had Kate, he would have been married to her, he knew that in his heart. How many times had she pushed him away, belittled him, paid his kindness back with statements like "It's my life Castle", or "You think you know me but you don't", and yet he persevered in his quest to make her his.

The definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over in the same manner and expecting different results, guess he could claim insanity if he had to take the this to relationship court.

Well time to get back to the original problem, he knew in his heart he owed himself if not her, the effort to read what she had written. Well no time like the present he thought as he retrieved the letter from the nightstand and pulled the sheets from the envelope. He was over his anger, and most of his hurt towards Kate now, thinking of his and Erin's early days gave him something he had forgotten for a long time. He could be happy, and he could make his spouse happy as well. Oh well here goes,

" _Dear Rick,_

 _All I ask is that you give me the time to read this letter, I don't deserve it, but I am asking anyway, PLEASE, just read it. You probably hate me, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. What I did to you, the department, even to Demming was unforgivable, but the one person who had done everything for me, I singled out to hurt the most._

 _I can't tell you why Rick, the only thing I know is you scare the hell out of me, when I'm with you, I feel things I have never felt before. Even though I mock you when you protect me, I have never had anyone love me enough to do what you do, over and over, and for what, more ridicule, more of Kate's sarcasm or worse yet, her substitution where she parades men that aren't half the man you are in front of you. I am so sorry, I don't have the words stronger than that, I know that means little to you, especially now._

 _Lanie told me I had pulled your heart out of your chest, stomped on it, then brought a boyfriend to walk all over it with you watching, at first I thought she was a little dramatic, but looking back, it's more accurate than I want to admit._

 _I am ashamed, and deeply disappointed in myself that I treated anyone, much less you, in such a shitty manner, no other word to use, it's deplorable and I can't say I am sorry enough or with enough conviction to earn your forgiveness. I jumped to a conclusion, I never bothered to check for as you say, "the rest of the story", I just assumed that the divorces were your fault. I assumed that you cheated on your wives, they caught you and then you were treated like you deserved._

 _I never thought once, how the hell does a father get custody, full custody of a 3 month old baby, we both have worked enough cases to know that that happens once in a life time unless the mother is so corrupt, or she walks away from motherhood._

 _I'm sorry, again Rick, I'm shedding tears for the hurt you must have felt when I threw out those careless and hurtful barbs, it was I who was the ignorant pompous ass, and thinking back had I bothered to read your facial expressions I knew that I had hurt you, but sadly I didn't care. What does that say about me, I'm even worse than the people I loathe. You said it often; people make mistakes, and forgiveness is easier than forgetting._

 _Rick, I am begging of you to forgive me, I know this is something it will take a long, long time if ever to forget, but I am asking, pleading, for you to forgive me, and let us start as friends without all of this baggage I have added needlessly, and unmercifully to you. I don't know how you have carried this heavy load, and still talked to me,_

 _I have been banished from your case, and I totally understand why. Erin loves you more than she does herself, so she will go to no end to protect you, like I should have done, because yes, as crazy as it may sound I Love You Richard Castle, I have for a long time. You're probably thinking if my actions of late is how I show you love, count you out, I wouldn't blame you. I have to live with the guilt that you and Roz got injured by a lunatic that all started when you risked your life to save mine and Jordan's, and once again I leave you with the crap to clean up._

 _Rick, I would take a bullet for you, I love you that much, BUT I also know how empty those words must sound to you now. You have told me more than once my actions write volumes, my words wouldn't fill a post a note, and you're correct. Rick, PLEASE tell me what I have to do to start over with you, if you think you are reading the words from a broken woman, you're right._

 _I'm finally accepting it's my fault, no one else's, no one twisted my arm and forced me to act like super bitch, please tell me that counts for something, or at least I think it does. I can't even blame a bad childhood or the murder of my Mom on my actions, I don't know why, I wish I did know why I did what I did._

 _I just got word that you and Roz are going to be OK, prayers are answered, I don't know if I could have lived with myself had something happened to either of you. Erin asked me to set aside our differences to assist you, I couldn't even answer her and she assumed it was because I never cared, that was wrong, it's because I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you._

 _I know this letter has rambled, and I'm sorry, I should do a word count to see how many times I've said that, no matter the count it would never be enough. Rick, what I'm saying is, PLEASE before you commit to someone, at least let me meet with you to talk face to face, that's my only request. If I were you and had my choices of an Erin who had proved she loved you over and over, and someone like me, being honest, I wouldn't have made it this far in this letter._

 _I'll wait for your response with a hopeful heart, If you agree we can meet in a public place so Erin won't have to worry, I won't do anything more to hurt you or her, I've done enough of that to last a lifetime. If no response comes, I'll understand and I'll do what you did for me, step aside even though I'm not sure how I will make it through a day without you, I'll do it if that makes you happy,_

 _Rick, my heart is on these pages, I hope you saw the real Kate, and know just how sorry I am, and one last thing, I love you Richard Castle, and I will Always, even if you are with someone else, you will still own a piece of my heart, and you always will,_

 _I love You,_

 _Kate,_

Rick is surprised by the openness of Kate, but once again even Kate has referenced just how much Erin loves him, hell everyone sees it. Well, this is one issue that he is definitely going to discuss with Erin, no lies in this relationship, not if it goes where he hopes she wants it to.

As much as it pains him, his heart feels sorrow for Kate, but any love that was there, or at least he thought was had been killed, murdered by the Detective herself. He realized that the moment he allowed the love for Erin to return his feelings for Kate were gone. She had asked for forgiveness, he could do that, she asked for a face to face, yeah not that she deserved it, but he did, to end any relationship professionally.

Rick is listening to the free radio and a song comes on as he is thinking and evaluating both his time with Erin, and Kate, and he realizes this is the story Erin has lived since he broke up with her, still loving him even through it all.

A Thousand Years

Christina Perri

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Songwriters: David Hodges / Christina Perri

Rick pulls his phone out and for the first time in quite a while he types in a familiar phone number in his text box.

" _Kate, I got your letter, all 11 pages, quite a bit to digest. I promise I will read it with an open mind, but you already know how deeply I have been hurt, just trying not to keep your hopes up needlessly. Roz is doing well, she saved mine and 2 other lives today, so take it easy on her when she returns, she took a shitty role and played her part perfectly. Main thing, Dunn is now in a place he will never get out, that closes the chapter, and probably the book, we'll discuss when I am up to it, Good Luck with your PIP,_

 _Rc_

Kate is laying on her couch half crying half reading every note, every coffee cup lid, everything that Rick had written to her, when her phone pings,

She doesn't recognize the number on the new text, then her heart skips a beat, it's Rick and he sent her a text. Her excitement turns to despair quickly as she reads what he has written, more importantly, she can read what he hasn't,

TBC

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **A/N This chapter is extremely long, and before the hate mails come, the story isn't over. I couldn't find a breaking point, nor could I find it, even with a wild twist to keep Caskett, Erin has earned what she received. Let the hate begin! Remember Merry Christmas.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Previously**

number in his text box.

" _Kate, I got your letter, all 11 pages, quite a bit to digest. I promise I will read it with an open mind, but you already know how deeply I have been hurt, just trying not to keep your hopes up needlessly. Roz is doing well, she saved mine and 2 other lives today, so take it easy on her when she returns, she took a shitty role and played her part perfectly. Main thing, Dunn is now in a place he will never get out, that closes the chapter, and probably the book, we'll discuss when I am up to it, Good Luck with your PIP,_

 _Rc_

Kate is laying on her couch half crying half reading every note, every coffee cup lid, everything that Rick had written to her, when her phone pings,

She doesn't recognize the number on the new text, then her heart skips a beat, it's Rick and he sent her a text. Her excitement turns to despair quickly as she reads what he has written, more importantly, she can read what he hasn't,

 **Hampton's Memorial Hospital**

 **9:30 AM Three Days Later**

Rick was packed sitting on the bed, as Roz walked across the hall,

"So, today's the day they are busting you out of her eh?

"Yep, Alexis, Nicky and Erin are on their way up now, they landed at JFK late last night, so we are going to the beach house to rest for a few weeks, been a hell of a time."

"You can say that again, and I talked to Mike, if the offer is still good, we'd like to just hang out for a while in the guest house, to get to know each other outside a hospital setting, you know? I think he thinks I'm going to break, but I love the attention, he really is all I could ask for."

"Roz, the offer is always open to you and Mike, to you, or to just Mike, regardless of what happens, but darling he loves you, has for years, and I knew you really didn't feel that way about me, I caught you checking him out many times" he smiles as Roz gently smacks his arm

"You've always been a good man Rick, never taking advantage of anyone, especially the women you could have had a stable full if you wanted, but you never did? Why if I could ask?"

"Because each of those women were some man's daughter, just like my pumpkin, and I'm hoping for good karma when it comes to her, that men will respect her like she and all women deserve."

Roz tears up a bit, then reaches up and kisses Rick on the cheek, "Whatever you decide I know you will be as gentle as possible, but I think we both know what direction you're heading. I want you to be happy Rick, what ever you do, just think of you for a change, promise me you will?"

"Hey I will, you did a hell of a job out here, I talked to Bob Wheldon and you are up for a medal when you return to work, but don't hurry back, get to know Mike, he knows everything about you already."

"Tell Erin I said Hi, I'm sorry the pictures upset her but we got the mad dog off the street, so it was worth it, and also you can tell her that I think she's lucky to get you, you're one of a kind Rick, Bye for Now, we'll see you tonight or tomorrow depending when I'm discharged" as she hugs him one final time and leaves the room.

 **12** **th** **precinct**

 **9:15 Am Same Day**

"Detective Beckett, may I see you a moment please," Roy shouts out his door,

Kate responds from the pile of files she has on her desk, and goes directly to his office, "you wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Detective, please sit down. Do you know what day today is Kate?"

"Thursday the 23rd Sir"

"Do you recall anything special happening on or around that date?"

"Sir, No Sir, Should I?"

"Today is the end of your PIP, you are officially restored, and your file has been cleared of all notifications. Congratulations Kate, it took a lot of work, and I was concerned at first, but you seem to be re-dedicated to the job"

"Thank You Sir, I just realized it was time to own my actions, and make the necessary corrections if I ever planned on any chance at happiness or job satisfaction"

"Have you heard from Castle lately Kate? He is being discharged from the hospital today and I think the girls and Erin are driving up to spend some time in the Hamptons the next few weeks. If you need to take care of any unfinished business, you do have vacation days due"

"Very kind of you Sir, but that won't be necessary. Thanks for letting me know about Castle, I got a text from him a week ago that we would talk when he was ready, He gave me time sir, so that's the least I can do for him. I think we all know that I managed to screw any chance at that up royally, so I'll wait till he is ready to talk, but my expectations are very low"

"For what it's worth Kate, I'm very sorry, I know you two could have been great if you could have only connected at the same time, let me know if you need anything, and once again, Congratulations. Dismissed"

Kate returned to her desk through tears pooling in her eyes, she had thought she would feel so much better once the PIP was lifted, and she could return to the old Beckett. That was the problem, she didn't want to be the old Beckett.

In all her career, she had put the job first, never allowing or thinking she could enjoy anything until the mystery of her Mom's murder was solved. She knows now, this course had hurt not only her, but those that did and or could love her, perhaps in a fashion she would never recover from.

 **If Only** , two words that could sum up all of the lost opportunities, the heartache she feels and would feel the rest of her life, and the hurt she caused that shaped the life of others. She realizes that she has digressed from work, and quickly shakes off the feeling, dabs her tears dry, and returns to work, that's all she had left now.

 **Hampton's Memorial Hospital**

 **11:00 AM Same Day**

Rick had just stepped into the bathroom to prepare for his ride home when his girls showed up, each taking a point of attack. As soon as he stepped out of the restroom, he felt hugs from all over, Alexis had the right side kissing his cheek, Nicky was on the left and not usually one to show her emotions, had tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him, and Erin locked lips and would not let go till finally she had to come up for air.

"Wow, if all it takes is a stay in the hospital to get that much love, I should have done it sooner"

That comment earns him three separate cracks, one from each of his girls,

"Don't even Kid Dad,"

"Rick, I know this is disrespectful, but I will kick your ass if you put Lexi and Mom, well me too through that again,"

"What the girls said and more" Erin whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rick pulls them all into a big group Hug, "Hey, I'm fine, in fact I'm better than fine. I'm not glad it happened, but I am glad the mad man is gone away for ever and can never hurt anyone again."

He pulls Erin into a sweet kiss, "Seriously Hun, I am better than ever, we'll talk as his eyes sparkle and Erin wipes her tears feeling more confident for the first time since they had re-kindled the relationship.

"How is Roz Rick? Are she and Mike going to join us?" Erin just gets the questions out when there is a soft tap, and there stands Roz, with Mike's arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Hi Erin, Welcome Home and I am so sorry I caused you hurt, but as you can see, Rick knew it before we did, and to answer your questions I am being discharged in an hour, and yes if we aren't imposing Mike and I will be at the guest house later."

"Roz, are you crazy? You saved Rick's life, you would never be an imposition at any time" as she has crossed the small room and is hugging Roz as she begins to cry.

"God, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't knocked that big lug down, he's my world and has been for longer than he has known."

"Well, I'm kind of fond of him and more than a little fond of this one" as she lays her head back against Mike's chest, so comfortable as if they had been together for years.

"Well you ready Dad, I'll get the wheel chair attendant, and we'll bust you out" Alexis smiles,

"I can walk, no need to call*"

He is cutoff by 4 females and one deep male voice with one word, "NO"

Erin smiles and picks it up, "No way buster, you are following the rules, and when we get home it's light duty, so you girls ready?" as the wheel chair appears.

Roz leans in and kisses his cheek, hugs the girls and then a long hug for Erin, "We'll see you in a bit, going to give you some private time", she winks at Erin with an evil smile.

 **Hampton's Beach House**

 **2 Hours Later**

Rick and Erin were laying on the couch, her between his legs, head leaned back on Rick's chest, and holding hands. The girls had catered their lunch, washed the dishes, and now had made themselves scarce till the evening, allowing Erin to get caught up with the man she has loved since college, even from afar, when each had been with others, the love never died.

Erin had not asked any questions, allowing Rick the comfort of approaching the subject when he was ready, she was not going to act like a jealous bitch again, she knew he loved her just let it develop at his pace. She knew he had strong feelings for Kate, and also that the hurt she caused had run deep to his soul, but she didn't want to be a Kate Replacement, if they were to move forward, it would be because Rick wanted to be with Erin more than he did anyone else.

She is lost in thought about how nice it is just to lay here, listening to his heart beat, him holding her hand and occasionally bringing their joined hands to his lips for a gentle kiss, when she hears him clear his throat. Oh boy here it comes she thinks but doesn't change her posture or actions.

"Erin, Hun, can we talk, I mean I want to be completely honest with you and there are things you should know."

Her face flushes, as a bit of panic hits her, as she turns to sit and face him still holding his hand. "Sure Rick, what do you want to talk about?" secretly hoping it's anything but hey we had a good thing, but** then she hears his voice.

"Erin, Kate sent me a letter, it's right here, I want you to read it, and then I want to talk about what WE should do,"

"Rick, that's a letter to you from Kate, are you sure you want me to read it, I'm sure there are topics that are really none of my business, I mean it's your call,"

"Erin, did you catch the part where I said I want to talk about how **WE** are going to handle it, that is if you still want there to be a We."

She catches his lips in a kiss, pouring all her love out, as her tears flow, down her cheeks, she runs her hands through his hair and finally pulls apart, "Rick, you'll never know how long I wanted to hear that you and I are now WE, in any capacity, I love you, you are my life and always have been.

I just want to know, are you over her, because no matter how much it would kill me, I would rather not have you, than be her fill in. I'm sorry, that sounds crude, but I have to know it's me you are kissing, making love to, and building our life together, and you aren't seeing her when you close your eyes."

"Hun, that's not crude, it's a fair question and yes, when I was lying in the hospital, and I thought back to our early days, I was so ashamed of how harshly I treated you after one mistake, well it really wasn't a mistake because WE got Nicky." Erin eyes moisten with the wording WE got Nicky, and she just squeezes his hand with an I love you gesture allowing him to continue.

"I should have been a bigger man back then, marrying Gina was a mistake, and I wound up hurting her, because you were engaged, and I couldn't stand the thought that you could be happy with anyone else.

I know that sounds stupid, but when you called your engagement off, I was too big a coward to call off the wedding, so I went through with it, and really didn't allow Gina a chance to succeed. I never allowed her to be part of Alexis life, after a few years, it was clear that I never would and as she put it, marriage wasn't a buffet, you don't get to pick what you share. She was right then, and even though she loved me, I never allowed her to fall in love with me, so I cheated her emotionally, and I'm sure I hurt her as well.

As I laid in the hospital I often thought, was the Beckett period my Karma, for what I had done to you then Gina? I mean it wasn't my finest period. I think that my feelings, and being honest with you, I did have strong feeling for Kate, went out the window when I remembered working extra shifts to buy you that small diamond engagement ring.

The whole scene played out in my head laying there, and I can remember how happy you were and your tearful acceptance, and the way you treated that cheap little ring as if it were the Hope Diamond. I remembered the happiness, and that **was** the happiest I have ever been in my life, your fiancé. I know I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to have a partner like you.

When I tried to remember the hurt, I couldn't, it had been replaced with everything you had done since we were apart to make my life better, and yes Erin, that was the moment I fell in love with you all over again."

Erin's tears are falling silently, as she thinks about how blessed she was to have this man as her love once again, she would die before allowing anything to come between them ever again. She's emotional, and Rick is holding her, comforting her and assuring her once again, she never notices that he has fumbled in his pocket for something, and when he slid to the floor, she was afraid something was wrong.

She sprang up to see him on one knee, smiling, their smile, no one else had ever been able to get that out of him, as he said,

"Erin, I've thought about this moment forever, and I really thought I would have some wonderful words to say, but truth is, all I have is me, and my Love asking you to be my wife. I promise you I will always treasure this second chance, and work every day to prove to you that **YOU** are the one I want to lay down with at night, the last person I see at days end, the first person I see when my eyes open. Will you marry me Erin Boyle?"

Erin slips down to the floor, and puts her arms around Rick's neck, kissing him ever so sweetly, her tears are flowing steadily, but she manages to squeak out "Yes, Rick, Yes, Yes, Yes" then she falls into him sobbing happy tears.

"Hold me for a few minutes Rick, I want to remember this the rest of my days, and I never feel safer than when you hold me, "

After a few minutes she pulls back with tear stained face and a smile that lit up the room,

"You ready to make it official now Hun? Rick asks

"Yes, sorry" she smiled, she had completely forgotten the ring, it could be a cigar band for all she cared,

Rick opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, it was almost a duplicate of the first ring he had given her, but much larger, then she noticed, he had her first ring incorporated into the new ring, as a wrap,

"Rick, is that*

"Your first ring? Yes, it is, I kept it and it brought you close to me when I didn't know what was going on in your life, stupid huh?"

She kissed him till he thought she was going to put her tongue through his throat, and held him ever so tight, tears flowed as she murmured into his chest, over and over, "I love you, you'll never know how much,"

She finally composed herself. "That was not stupid, it was the most romantic thing I have ever heard a man do, but Hun, this isn't a ring you pick off a shelf, When, How?"

Rick smiles, "Not all my visitors were doctors, I knew that you girls were in route and I had some privacy so I wanted to design it as soon as I knew for sure, I didn't want to waste one more minute,"

"Hun, can I ask When?"

Rick smiles and kisses her sweetly, "You mean when I came to my senses and knew what I wanted for the rest of my life? People will think it was after surgery, or in recovery, but it was on the way to the hospital, I was holding Roz's hand hoping she would make it, while putting pressure on my little cut. I thought about a song that had just played on Fran's iPod, right before I was leaving for the store, it was Garth Brooks;

If Tomorrow Never Comes

Ronan Keating

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

I realized as we were driving to the hospital that I hadn't told you how much I loved you, and at that time, Tomorrow may not come for me. I knew I loved you, just not how much till I let go of the past and took ownership of all the things that I had done to block us. I know you think you own the breakup, but Erin I own something worse. Our love was worth fighting for, but I caved and gave up. Everyone makes mistakes, we're human, but quitting is never the answer, so I own the misery you and I both have felt for the last 16 years, and it is I who is sorry Hun, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you Richard Castle, but you don't get to do that, you don't get to blame yourself, let's just say we were both young and dumb, but thank God, we were given another chance with beautiful daughters."

"Speaking of daughters, How is Nicky going to take the news? I mean I don't want to upset the balance you two have, "

"Hun, she only calls you Rick in front of you, when we talk, you're Dad, she made the comment that it would be nice if Dad, Lexi and we all were able to live together."

"How about Alexis, how is she going to take this, I mean*"

"Shh, Alexis facetimed me with your ring size, when you were in London, so she got to know I was going to ask, but you were the first to see YOUR ring"

"I love you Richard Castle, more than words can express. You started this off by wanting me to read a letter you got from Kate, and now I don't need to, that's between you two."

"She wants to meet face to face to talk, how do you feel about that?"

"Public place, daylight hours?"

"Yes, and Yes"

"Then I think you should IF you feel you should"

"Well, like I always taught Alexis, we don't owe anyone forgiveness, we owe them courtesy to present their plea for it, I need this to truly close out this chapter of my life. I know she hurt me terribly, but I don't take any pleasure in hurting her, I want her to understand that. I just want her to move on, and let us do the same"

"Rick, I'm satisfied, you're over her, meet her when ever you want Hun, you're coming home to me Love" as she kisses him and smiles.

"I'll let you know when and where Sweetie, no lies, no deception, and always honesty, I promise,"

"Thanks Love, and I pledge the same."

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **7:00 PM Same Day**

Kate had fallen back into her routine, running, yoga, meditation and then reading good books, the only author blocked was the mystery writer she had loved for so long, it would just be too painful. As she finished a set of pull ups on her home gym, she heard her phone chirp with a new text.

Toweling off and drinking some water, she opened her phone and saw a text from Rick, she had saved his new number under her contacts with his old picture. Almost dropping the phone, she fumbles to open the text,

" _Kate,_

 _Pick a place and time to talk, we need to settle some things,_

 _Let me know,"_

Rc

She hung her head, knowing this wasn't the text she had been praying for, but was expecting. She deserved whatever came, good or bad.

 **A/N 2 I know I have used this song in a previous work, but if you listen to Garth Brooks sing If Tomorrow Never Comes, I think you will see why it's used again, Thanks**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Changes**

 **(Adopted from Muse of Apollo by permission of author.)**

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: Chapters 1-4 are loosely based on works of Courtesy of Muse of Apollo rewritten with permission. End of Season **2 AU,** Everything Changes when Beckett leaves with Demming, Castle has had enough, Original concept based on abandoned story by Matt, Muse of Apollo. Rated M

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 16**

 **Previously**

 _Toweling off and drinking some water, she opened her phone and saw a text from Rick, she had saved his new number under her contacts with his old picture. Almost dropping the phone, she fumbles to open the text,_

" _Kate,_

 _Pick a place and time to talk, we need to settle some things,_

 _Let me know,"_

 _Rc_

 _She hung her head, knowing this wasn't the text she had been praying for, but was expecting. She deserved whatever came, good or bad even in her own mind._

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **8:00 PM Same Day**

After reading and re-reading the 17-word message at least twenty times, she broke down and pulled the jewelry box from behind the couch. It didn't hold one piece of jewelry, but treasures far more important to Kate. It was the collection of everything Rick had ever given her, including the doodles on post notes, each one bringing a memory back to her.

The first coffee cup lid with Castle, on it, she had yelled at him and that was the last time his name was on her cup, from that day they all had Kate, or Beckett, depending on how miserably she had been treating him. She had to sneak the little tokens out so he wouldn't know, God Forbid she show a human side to the man who tried everything to make her happy.

How pathetic she thought, a paperclip chain he made when they were building theory, his wild imitation of the little stick man in her desk from her Mom's funeral, and touching notes of appreciation for every time she had done something to help him or his family, had she ever once said Thank You to him?

An IOU for a Bear Claw for the day he ran late and forgot to bring her one, a small calendar with all of the dates of his book tour with sad emojis, on and on just junk to most but to Kate, her heart was breaking as she carefully packed each away, after they talked that's all she would have left, memories and she knew it.

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **7:00 PM Same Day**

Rick and Erin were lounging, having sealed their partnership more than once and showered together, well twice, before they were finally ready to receive company. They were lounging on the couch, just listening to music, when the door opened. Nicky and Alexis walked in hands over their eyes yelling, Kids in the room, Clothes Alert, as Erin blushes and hides her face.

Rick is laughing, knowing full well that this was Nicky's idea, Alexis was more on the shy side but Nicky, well she took after her Grandfather, if she thought it needed to be said, you were going to hear her. Erin looks up at him rolling her eyes in an almost sorry style, and Rick just held her hand and kissed her gently. He thought it was great that Nicky was so accepting, and this just confirmed what her Mom had said, she was pulling for them and a combined household.

"Hi Girls, did you have a good time, or were your Mom and I the first you got to embarrass today?" Rick laughed.

Alexis looked at her Dad, he was so very happy even with all that he had gone through, it seemed like someone had lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders, "We had a blast, and to have you know, you are too easy so you get what you ask for," as she is talking she catches the light reflecting off Erin's ring finger,

" **NICKY, NICKY LOOK AT YOUR MOM'S Hand, HE DID IT, HE DID IT,"** Alexis yells out and the two girls start screaming and dancing around running first to Erin to look at the ring, then to Rick to hug him and plant kisses all over his face.

"Well Dad, it's about time, God I thought we were going to have to hold an intervention" Alexis laughs, as Erin hugs her and Alexis falls into her arms like she had been doing it her entire life, no awkwardness at all,

"Yeah Mom, you had till next Friday, then Lexi and I were going to take matters into our own hands." She opens her phone and nods to Alexis who does the same,

Nicky goes to Rick and sits in his lap, as Alexis pulls Erin into her on the couch, then the girls nod to each other, and they show the phone display to each. As Rick and Erin look, they see almost duplicate set of questions,

 **Questions when our Parents Get Married Alexis and Nicky** was the tittle, and there were a series of questions listed.

"Girls hold one second", as he takes Nicky's phone and types in the wireless code and lowers the screen remotely and there were the questions on the big screen for the family to see.

"Wait one second" Alexis says as she flipped a setting and now both phones were displayed side by side

#1. When Mom marries Rick, can I be a Castle too and call him Dad?

#1, When Dad marries Erin, would she mind if I called her Mom?

Rick was wiping his eye, as he looked over to Erin, and patted his lap, she was there in two steps.

"Are you sure Nicky, is that you want, because nothing would make me happier than to have you as my daughter and a Castle? That is if your Mom approves."

"Rick, she has a good point, if I'm going to be a Castle, no reason she can't be as well as long as you want us both"

Rick kisses Erin, and blows a kiss to Nicky, "YES and that is settled"

Erin takes the lead for Alexis question, "Sweetie I'm proud to be your Mom, Step Mom or whatever you want to call me, but Mom sounds so sweet, Thank you both." Tears drop from her eyes as she lays her head on her future husbands shoulder.

#2. Can Dad cancel his book tour for my birthday, I want to spend it with my entire family, Nicky

#2. Will Mom help me learn to put on makeup the right way, I always smear it and Dad tries but he's a man.

Rick took Nicky's question #2 "I'm not going to miss a birthday, graduation, or any date my girls want me home for, ever again, that's a promise baby."

Nicky blows Dad a kiss, and mouths "Thanks Dad"

Erin answered Alexis next question, "Lexi I'll show you anything you want to learn, if I don't know how, we'll get some professionals in to show us all, is that OK, pumpkin?" trying out Ricks name that no one else ever dared.

"You know Mom, I thought I wouldn't like anyone but Dad calling me pumpkin, but it's nice to hear it from a female voice, and I love how the entire family is becoming one unit, that's important to me and Nicky both,"

"You bet Lexi, too many families at school say they are blended but what they are is two different houses living under one roof, when we first thought there was a chance for you both, we talked. We wanted to have a voice in OUR family since we're both teenagers and are going to need our parents, both of you more than ever now"

Rick is sitting quietly with tears in his eyes, when Erin notices,

"Oh Hun, did I overstep calling Lexi your pet name, if I did, I'm sorry,"

Alexis looks at her "Mom" showing nothing but love and concern for her Dad, when he looks up, clears his throat, and says,

"Not hurt, not at all, I'm just so happy that my girls are getting what they need, Pumpkin needs a mom, I need Nicky as much as she needs me, and I want to be the best Dad to both of them."

Nicky and Alexis join hands and go to Rick, "You are already Dad, no one could be a better Dad than you, and no one can be a better Mom than our Mom, we're just so lucky to have you guys get together."

Nicky hugs Rick, and gently takes a tissue and wipes his eye,

"I know you love us all, and I know how much and how long Mom has loved you, today my prayers were answered.

We don't need lists Dad, we'll just talk when something comes up," as she turns the screen off.

Rick looks up to see Alexis comforting Erin the same way, what a great day, and a great family. They all combine into a huge group hug, then the girls have plans since Roz and Mike were going to stop by,

Erin takes Rick's hand and leads him to the small veranda by the pool,

"I can't believe what just happened, our girls had already decided we were family, I'm so proud and love them both so very much."

"I was thinking the same thing, as much as the hurt was at the time, I wouldn't change it because, out of that we now have Nicky and Alexis. God you have no idea how happy I am right now; my life is almost complete"

"Almost love? What's missing?"

"Our wedding, the only thing that we need to plan to make my life complete, I love you, I know I say it but I'll show you every day Erin, you are my life, you and my girls."

Erin smiles and lays her head on Rick's shoulder,

"I feel the same, you and my girls Gosh that sounds great to be able to say that, and to have them ask that makes it even more special"

Suddenly they hear a knock, knock, and gentle rapping on the back-pool gate, Rick yells out

"Come on around we're on the Veranda"

The first thing they see is the smile on Roz's face and Mike's arm as always attached to her waist, they slip down to holding hands as they walk towards the table.

"Can we get you guys something to eat or drink, Water, Coffee, Beer?" Erin asked

" **WAIT A MINUTE** , Let me see that hand, You did it didn't you" as she punched Rick lightly,

"Yes, I did, I should have done it years ago, but things work out for a reason" Rick says unable to stop smiling.

"How are the girls taking it, or have you talked to them yet?"

"Well, not so good" Erin starts off looking to Rick,

"Yeah we knew it would be an adjustment, but, not this,"

"Hey, they'll come around, you know how kids are,"

Then Rick begins to laugh, and they explain the session they just had with their girls. When they were done, Roz was actually weeping.

"Rick, Erin I am so happy for you all, I'm really glad that your family is going to be complete, well at least for now, you never know about this stud" as she sees Rick's face panic.

"You know Roz, The good man above worked things out pretty well for us, so if he decides to give us a little one, I would be over the moon, what more could I ask for."

Rick smiles and looks at her in amazement, "You'd really be OK with-it Hun?"

"Absolutely, they would have a perfect Dad and Sisters who would kill for them, so if it happens, I would be happy, if not I am happy practicing the routine", as she kisses Rick.

Roz turns to Mike, "Want to go practice Stud?"

He laughs, turns Red as a beet, but never falters, "Hell Yes, let's go." As he kisses her sweetly.

"Rick had the fridge stocked Mike, I guess the people know what you like, and Roz, he has your blend of coffee also delivered, so enjoy, we'll see you in the morning for breakfast when and if either of us get up Good Night All,"

As the two walk toward the separate guest house, Erin walks over and sits on Rick's lap.

"Have I told you that I love you in the last ten minutes?

"Come to think about it, you haven't"

She kisses him sweetly, and purrs, "let's fix that now, I love you Rick, I have loved you since the second time I saw you so many years ago, and God I am so lucky to be right here, right now, with you. I would love to have kids with you, only if you want them, sorry if I put you on the spot"

"Not at all, I'm overjoyed that we agreed on that even though we never talked about it, it's like we're*"

"Like when we were first together Baby, you're my soul mate, and I'll never let you go."

A good old fashioned make out session proceeds, and when they pull apart Erin has already been sent over the top, God that man could kiss, she had almost forgotten their sex life before, well it could only be better now.

Ricks phone pings with an incoming text, he ignores it to a better time, when they are both gasping for air.

"Check your phone Sweetie, it may be important"

Rick looks and he sees a text from Kate.

"It's a text from Kate, you want to be here when I open it?"

"No Sweetie, look I appreciate the extra effort you're making to keep me informed but I don't need to know every detail, I trust YOU, and that's all that counts."

Rick opens his phone to read,

 _Hi Rick,_

 _Sorry to bother you this late, just found out you still have to give your statement to Espo about the incident, so whenever you plan or feel up to coming into the city, maybe we can have coffee at that new place down from Remy's, it's never crowded and very public. Let me know if that works, and when you plan on coming in,_

 _KB_

Rick, looks at the message, there is absolutely no hint of emotion at all, so perhaps she had moved on already on her own, at any rate, he wanted to get this off his plate so they could begin wedding planning, and he also wanted Kate to hear the news from him, not some gossip or in the press.

 _Kate,_

 _I'll schedule something with Espo for tomorrow, should be free by noon, let me know if that works_

 _Rc_

Her return message takes less than 30 seconds,

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _KB_

Rick then sends a group text to Espo, Ryan and Montgomery,

 _Guys,_

 _Coming in tomorrow around 10:00 to give my statement for the last part of the report, free till 11:30 then have appointment, Please have someone at the station to take statement._

 _Rc_

He suddenly feels tired, and see's the light to his bedroom on,

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to share a warm bath before bed," Erin purrs at him,

Taking his hand, she doesn't bother to wait for an answer other than the look on his face when he eyes her sheer night gown,

It was a very rewarding night, well at least for those in the Hamptons,

TBC


End file.
